


Claimed

by thecrystaloflife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Kneeling, Non-Sexual Submission, Past Torture, Power Dynamics, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Some hurt/comfort, Spanish Translation, Temporary Muteness, Traducción al español, Whipping, master Tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystaloflife/pseuds/thecrystaloflife
Summary: Después de los eventos en Los Vengadores, la vida no ha sido amable con Loki. Ha terminado torturado, casi quebrado y silenciado, sirviendo como un esclavo en el reino de Vanaheim.Pero, como cosa del destino, está a punto de tener un cambio de amo...Post-Avengers. No compatible con ninguna película hecha después de eso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Claimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181826) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> **Notas del autor(a) original:** “Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Después de escribir Poetic Justice, pensé que estaba más que satisfecho/a con el tema de Slave!Loki/Master!Tony. Pero después de leer aquí algunas historias geniales sobre el mismo tema, me di cuenta de que había un poco más al respecto que quería salir. Así que este es el resultado. Aún no estoy completamente seguro/a de dónde terminará esto, ¡pero supongo que eso es parte la diversión!
> 
> ¡Los comentarios son atesorados! :D”
> 
>  **Notas de la traductora:** Como pueden ver, esta historia no me pertenece. Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic de Limmet, un(a) autor(a) con mucho talento y de quien me encantan sus historias, ésta siendo la más reciente y que, por cierto, está próxima a ser finalizada.
> 
> Ésta vendría siendo mi primera traducción de un fanfic y el primer trabajo que publico aquí. Como es de esperarse, ciertas partes han tenido que ser ligeramente modificadas para que tengan sentido en nuestro idioma al no poder ser traducidas de forma literal, pero en general he tratado de apegarme lo más posible al texto y esencia original de la historia, esperando que quien sea de habla hispana pueda disfrutarla más fácilmente.
> 
> Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, me ayudarían mucho a mejorar la calidad de las traducciones. Sin embargo, he de pedir que si la historia es de su agrado, no olviden dirigir sus principales comentarios, kudos, bookmarks y demás al trabajo original, puesto que es el/la autor(a) quien tiene el mayor mérito.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten. :)

Sus rodillas duelen, y otras partes de su cuerpo también, pero él no cede. No se _atreve_ a hacerlo. Está demasiado familiarizado con las consecuencias de la holgazanería, así que él continúa, pedazo a pedazo, fregando las duras baldosas de mármol debajo de él hasta que éstas brillen por su esfuerzo. El dolor sordo en sus muñecas por los movimientos repetitivos sigue ahí incluso después de todo ese tiempo, pero éste se encuentra más en segundo plano ahora, siendo más fácil de ignorar. Ha aprendido que hay dolores mucho peores que sufrir; el pequeño dolor en sus rodillas y manos no es nada. O debería ser nada.

 

Sentándose sobre sus talones, mete el cepillo sucio en la cubeta a su lado para enjuagarlo. El agua está turbia, demasiado llena de mugre que flota y se revuelve como para poder ver el fondo. Pasa una mano por su frente para remover el molesto sudor que tercamente insiste en colgar de ella. Pero no debería preocuparse por tan pequeña inconveniencia, porque al menos eso significa que aún conserva su cabello. A diferencia de los Aesir, los Vanir no rasuran la cabeza de sus esclavos. No necesitan hacerlo. La vestimenta, la postura, la conducta en general de los esclavos en Vanaheim es más que suficiente para diferenciarlos visualmente de los hombres libres.

 

Aun así, había esperado que lo raparan cuando su sentencia finalizó. Incluso si una cabeza rasurada no llevaba consigo ninguna connotación especial acerca de la posición de una persona, seguramente todos estaban conscientes de la humillación personal que alguien de Asgard, y alguien solía ser un príncipe, no menos, habría sufrido ante aquel trato. Pero lo habían dejado pasar, ya sea porque no les importaba o porque lo vieron como una forma más sutil, pero potente, de humillación: _ni siquiera reconocemos tu forma de ver las cosas, sólo importa la forma en la que nosotros, tus amos, las vemos._ No lo sabe. Pero es una de las muy pocas, casi inexistentes cosas por las que está agradecido hoy en día. Bueno, aparte de que lo dejaran salir de los oscuros calabozos de Vanaheim, esas celdas húmedas y frías al grado de congelar los huesos, y lejos de las largas torturas que había sido forzado a soportar en ese lugar.

 

 _Las torturas que te quebraron,_ una voz siniestra susurra dentro de él.

 

 _No, no me quebraron,_ le grita internamente en respuesta a la voz, pero ésta solo se ríe de él antes de callarse, regresando al rincón de su mente del que se había hecho y de donde resurgía de vez en cuando para burlarse de él. Odia esa voz con todo su ser.

 

Tiembla ante los recuerdos que han sido removidos, dándole escalofríos a pesar del calor relativo de la corriente proveniente del patio real. No tiene caso pensar en eso ahora, es mejor enfocarse en el aquí y el ahora y cumplir con la tarea actual. Mejor enfocarse en lo que le evitará tener que pasar por más dolor.

 

Se da cuenta de que sus ojos no han dejado los contenidos sucios de la cubeta, aún fijos en el agua como si ésta guardara todos los secretos del universo. Quizá debería ir a vaciarla y regresar con algo de agua limpia. Al menos sus rodillas le agradecerán por el breve respiro.

 

Ignorando el calambre en su espalda hace amago de levantarse, pero rápidamente regresa  a su posición encogida y humilde al escuchar pasos y voces flotando desde la vuelta de la esquina. Rápidamente toma el desgastado cepillo y continúa fregando las baldosas, su mirada hacia abajo, esperando que quien quiera que se esté aproximando sólo lo pase de largo.

 

No hay tal suerte.

 

El tosco sonido de tacones contra la piedra se detiene abruptamente, lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro para que la punta de un par de botas de cuero sean visibles en el límite de su círculo de visión a pesar de su mirada fija hacia abajo. Por un momento sólo hay silencio mientras contiene la respiración, anticipando angustiosamente lo que está por venir.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— la voz encima de él está llena de desdén y la reconoce como perteneciente a Lord Veidar, el arrogante cortesano con elegante cabello ondulado y boca demasiado grande para su estrecho rostro.

 

—Porquería limpiando porquería. Qué apropiado. — No logra reconocer esa voz en particular, pero es tan desdeñosa como la de Lord Veidar.

 

Una de las botas se aparta de su campo de visión y él se prepara con anticipación para el dolor. Pero el cuero no hace contacto con sus costillas como lo esperaba, sino con la cubeta a su lado. Ésta se voltea por el impacto, empapándolo con agua fría y sucia. Habiendo derramado sus penosos contenidos sobre él, la cubeta sale rodando un par de veces sobre el suelo antes de detenerse patéticamente junto a la pared, yaciendo vacía. Escurriendo, él cierra sus ojos, deseando que sus atormentadores se vayan y lo dejen solo.

 

—Oh, ¡pero qué torpe soy! — exclama Lord Veidar con fingida preocupación y sus acompañantes ríen fuertemente, como si se tratara de la muestra de humor más brillante y creativa imaginable. Como si esta particular forma de burla no fuera algo por lo que Loki no hubiera pasado cien veces ya.

 

Se traga la ira que está subiendo por su garganta. La ira que sólo es peligrosa para él hoy en día. Al menos esta vez no fueron sus costillas las que recibieron la patada.

 

Con sus manos temblando de indignación, él toma la cubeta, enderezándola. Pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada, que todo está como debería estar. Luego se dispone a tomar el desgastado trapo de limpieza que yace un poco más lejos, pero mientras se estira sobre sus manos y rodillas, la mano que sostiene su peso se resbala con el agua. Son sólo sus veloces reflejos y un golpe de suerte lo que le permite recuperar un poco de su equilibrio y librarlo de terminar estrellando su cara contra el suelo, limitándose a caer vergonzosamente de panza sobre el agua sucia que lentamente se extiende sobre las baldosas de piedra.

 

—Sí, mejor limpia eso, esclavo, o alguien de importancia podría resbalarse y caer — se burla Lord Veidar, claramente satisfecho con el deshonroso espectáculo de Loki.

 

Más risas.

 

Con bilis subiendo por su garganta se encoge en sí mismo, preparándose para más abusos. Pero las voces se están retirando ya, piadosamente llevándose a sus dueños consigo, hablando de cosas aquí y allá mientras se alejan. Ellos tienen cosas que hacer, lugares en dónde estar, y él sólo les sirve como una ocasional distracción hoy en día, la mayoría de los nobles habiéndose hartado de la efímera diversión que su presencia les había proporcionado.

 

Hay palabras formándose en su boca, _inmundicias Vanir, ergi sin honor, hijos de perros y cerdos,_ y su vehemencia le sorprende, que su corazón aún pueda ser capaz de sacar tanto veneno. Que éste no haya sido arrancado de él en aquellos calabozos por esas pinzas al rojo vivo, esos látigos incrustados con metal, esas afiladas cuchillas.

 

Pero, por supuesto, ninguna de esas palabras saldrá algún día de su boca, incluso si lograra encontrar el suficiente coraje y la estupidez para decirlas en voz alta. Lo han dejado mudo, de forma tan efectiva como si alguno de sus antiguos torturadores le hubiera cortado la lengua. Pero no es un cuchillo lo que es responsable de su inhabilidad de formar palabras habladas, no, si no un hechizo mágico, hilado a partir de magia Vanir extraída directamente desde la rama de Yggdrasil donde Vanaheim está situada en el Árbol de los Mundos. Un hechizo tan elegantemente simple que no puede evitar admirarlo, tan efectivo y poderoso en su simplicidad. Nada como los floreados hechizos que él gustaba conjurar cuando aún tenía acceso a su magia.

 

Su magia. Sin embrago, no hay nada elegante ni simple en el hechizo que mantiene _esa_ parte de él sujeta firmemente, bastante fuera de su alcance. Tres ancianos hechiceros de Vanaheim habían sido llamados para conjurar sus hechizos en él, para convocar la magia más antigua y poderosa desde las mismas raíces de Yggdrasil. Ni siquiera la pizca más pequeña de su magia puede colarse por esos sellos. Algunas veces cree poder sentir su poder pulsando a un brazo de distancia, ver el tentador color verde brillar ante su ojo interno. Pero cada vez que trata de alcanzarla, solo hay un muro de indefinida oscuridad, como un remolino de humo, que sin embargo tiene la solidez de la corteza terrestre. Impenetrable.

 

Ya no trata tan seguido de alcanzarla hoy en día. No tiene caso.

 

Al igual que no tiene caso pensar en el pasado, en lo que solía ser. Decididamente, recoge el trapo del piso y comienza a secar el desastre dejado por Lord Veidar. Sus pantalones están completamente mojados de todas formas, así que el agua que continúa siendo absorbida por la tela importa poco.

 

Establece un ritmo de fregar y exprimir, exprimir y fregar. El agua enfría sus manos, arrugándolas y enrojeciéndolas como las de un anciano, pero se concentra en la monótona repetitividad de su trabajo. Se ha dado cuenta de que es mejor dejar su mente clara, una forma más simple de meditación. Entre más vacía pueda tenerla, mejor.

 

Un grupo de guerreros se acercan por el túnel abovedado detrás de él, sus armas traqueteando y sus armaduras sonando, y Loki se congela, pero rápidamente lo pasan de largo sin dirigirle si quiera una palabra por la vista tan patética que les está ofreciendo. Un antiguo príncipe, fregando los pisos como un simple esclavo.

 

 _No_ como _un esclavo._ Eres _un esclavo, ¿lo olvidaste?,_ esa siniestra voz le susurra en su cabeza.

 

 _Lárgate_ , él le dice. A pesar de la ausencia de conversación que su baja posición y forzado silencio le han traído, no tiene ningún deseo de enfrentarse a pablaras con esa molestia persistente.

 

Dejando el piso tan seco como puede, finalmente lucha por ponerse de pie sobre sus piernas acalambradas y temblorosas, su espalda crujiendo mientras toma el mango oxidado de la cubeta. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue que alguien levantó el hechizo que lo priva de su voz para obligarlo a pronunciar palabras de arrepentimiento, degradación o disculpas, o cualquier cosa que su contraparte quisiera escuchar en el momento? La simpleza del hechizo permite que incluso el más humilde e inexperimentado de los usuarios de magia sea capaz de levantar el hechizo temporalmente y vuelva a imponerlo cada que le plazca. Y en Vanaheim, mucha más gente puede usar magia, al menos a un nivel básico, que en Asgard.

 

Mientras aún estaba en los calabozos, le habían permitido conservar su voz. Probablemente para que sus atormentadores pudieran oírlo suplicar e implorar por piedad que no llegaba, y repetir las palabras auto-incriminatorias que ellos querían que repitiera. Pero una vez lo hubieran condenado a su destino final (servir como un esclavo de Vanaheim y su gente por el resto de sus días, que en práctica significaba servir en el Palacio Real, siendo la Corona un símbolo para el reino y sus habitantes), le quitaron su voz también.

 

 _Lengua de plata,_ le habían dicho. _No mereces tu voz. Así que, de ahora en adelante, cada palabra que digas será un regalo de tus superiores._

 

Al inicio de su sentencia, muchos Vanir habían disfrutado de otorgarle ese “regalo”, incluso si era sólo para escucharlo suplicar o degradarse a sí mismo. Pero ahora a veces se pregunta si se han olvidado de esa habilidad, o si simplemente se han cansado de su voz, prefiriéndolo mudo y silencioso.

 

Quizá sea mejor así. Apenas algo de lo que le habían permitido decir había sido dicho voluntariamente de todas formas.

 

Camina penosamente por el corredor, manteniéndose cerca de la pared y no del lado que hace frente al patio abierto. Aún es temprano y es poca la gente que ya está levantada y lista, pero el hábito de siempre mantenerse lo menos llamativo posible se ha arraigado firmemente en él, de esconderse en las sombras y pegarse a las paredes. Es mejor, _más seguro_ de esa forma.

 

Un par de sirvientes pasan rápidamente, ninguno de ellos reconociendo su existencia. Llevan consigo bandejas cubiertas cuyos contenidos desprenden el más celestial de los aromas en el aire fresco de la mañana y trata de ignorar el doloroso nudo formándose en su estómago, sabiendo que nunca podría probar si quiera una migaja de aquello.

 

Aleja su cabeza del olor, el movimiento causando que un poco de agua se derrame por el borde de la cubeta y moje sus ya húmedos zapatos. Mirando alrededor en busca de potenciales amenazas y no detectando ninguna, cruza cuidadosamente el patio real hasta el desagüe del otro lado y vacía la cubeta sobre la rejilla cubierta de musgo.

 

—Así que ahí estás — una voz demasiado familiar gruñe bruscamente detrás de él. Loki se tensa. _El capataz Ulfgrimm._ El hombre tiene la más extraña habilidad de aparentemente aparecer de la nada a pesar de su impresionante volumen. Si Loki no hubiera conservado la habilidad de percibir el manejo de la magia en otras personas a pesar de no poseer magia él mismo, podría haber jurado que ésta era la responsable del sigilo de Ulfgrimm.

 

Pero no lo es. El hombre no tiene una pizca de poderes mágicos en él.

 

Loki mira sus pies, tratando de lucir humilde y sumiso, la forma más segura de actuar mientras el hombre avanza decididamente hacia él y se detiene justo dentro de donde solía ser su espacio personal cuando aún era un hombre libre. Siendo tan grande como lo es feo, Ulfgrimm se impone ante Loki, sus ojos pequeños y brillantes sin duda tratando de encontrar faltas o señales de rebelión en el esclavo frente a él.

 

Odia a Ulfgrimm. Y Ulfgrimm claramente lo odia a él a su vez. No es que el capataz haya mencionado algo al respecto, pero Loki sospecha que el hombre tenía familia que fue asesinada cuando un escuadrón de Chitauri, con intención de  llegar a Midgard, se desvió en el vórtice de tele-transportación que los llevaría al reino por conquistar, y terminó en Vanaheim en su lugar, donde, llenos de furia de batalla y sed de sangre, procedieron a atacar a su gente desprevenida.

 

Por supuesto, la noticia no había llegado a sus oídos cuando se atrevió a escapar de la celda en la que lo habían colocado una vez había regresado a Asgard después de su vergonzosa derrota en Midgard. Había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que podría encontrar refugio en Vanaheim, ese reino pequeño e inofensivo en las afueras de las ramas de Yggdrasil. Nadie lo encontraría ahí jamás.

 

Pero lo encontraron. Y Vanaheim no tenía intenciones de regresarlo a Asgard, no, decidieron impartir su propia justicia por toda la muerte y destrucción causada por los violentos Chitauri, que después de todo, iban con órdenes suyas.

 

Nunca había imaginado a los Vanir como gente particularmente vengativa, no hasta que terminó, durante lo que se sintió como eones, sometido a las más creativas torturas imaginables.

 

Pero prefería no pensar en eso. Al menos su situación actual, sin importar lo bajo de ésta, es preferible a estar de vuelta _ahí._ Especialmente ahora que la mayoría de los Vanir en el castillo real parecen haber perdido su interés en personalmente formar parte de sus tormentos y humillaciones.

 

Bueno, aparte de Ulfgrimm, claro, quien parece que aún disfruta de ello.

 

Una mano carnosa sobre su hombro lo empuja bruscamente hacia adelante y él pierde el equilibrio, agradecido de que la cubeta ya está vacía. —Sirve de algo y ve a ayudar a los esclavos en el establo— el capataz le ordena, su aliento asqueroso perceptible incluso a esa distancia. —Holgazán malagradecido.

 

Resignándose a otro largo día de fatiga, suciedad y sudor, Loki se apresura en dirección a los establos reales, maldiciendo internamente a Ulfgrimm a medida que avanza.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace mucho que perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí. Los días son tan similares que su pasar se ha reducido a un embrollo grisáceo, la monotonía sólo siendo rota ocasionalmente por inconveniencias menores o a veces por infortunios más serios. Pero se siente como algo eterno. Como si esto siempre ha sido su existencia y su antigua vida en Asgard no fue más que un sueño febril, difícilmente recordado ahora.

 

Todos los días empiezan igual, sin excepción. Los esclavos se reúnen en la orilla del patio real, con el sol apenas siendo un borrón brillante en el cielo luchando por pasar del horizonte. Los rostros a su alrededor están desgastados y demacrados y todos llevan la misma expresión, aquellos ojos y mejillas hundidas, haciéndolos extrañamente indistinguibles uno del otro. Se pregunta si él lleva la misma mirada mediocre y sin personalidad hoy en día y supone que así es. Por mucho que al principio quisiera creerse diferente a este desdichado círculo, ahora sabe que no es así.

 

No es diferente a ellos en ningún aspecto que importe.

 

Algunos esclavos han preparado los barriles de agua (hacen esto tomando turnos), llenándolos hasta el borde con agua fría del pozo. Los Vanir valoran la limpieza y no les gusta tener que lidiar con esclavos sucios y malolientes cerca de ellos. Así que todos se lavan, tan bien como uno posiblemente puede hacerlo con nada más a la mano que una bandeja sumergida unas cuantas veces en un barril de agua. Bueno, eso y un pedazo de jabón áspero que se siente más como una lija que como un producto de limpieza y que nunca forma nada de espuma, sin importar qué tan persistentemente lo frote en sus manos.

 

Es primavera, pero a pesar de los días templados, las mañanas siguen siendo heladas, y él tirita en donde se encuentra parado desnudo en la fila, esperando por sus pocos turnos con la bandeja. Hace una eternidad, o lo que ciertamente se siente como eso, él resentía este procedimiento y la indignidad de éste, tener que desvestirse a la vista de todos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a nadie le importaba un comino su desnudez o la de cualquier otro; todo lo que a aquellos tiritantes desdichados les importaba era en terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a la marginal calidez de su ropa harapienta. El orgullo y la dignidad no tienen lugar aquí.

 

El agua lo congela hasta los huesos al correr sobre su piel, sus dedos helados serpenteando sobre su cuerpo. Al menos le sirve para despertarlo, para aclarar el aturdimiento que tan a menudo sigue amenazando con acaparar su mente  hoy en día. A un esclavo Vanir no le conviene ser inatento. Tiene que mantener su agudeza con él, por mucho que la repetitividad de su existencia y lo monótono de sus tareas asignadas conspiren para convertirlo en un esclavo de mente embotada para quien su mayor objetivo es la mera ausencia de sufrimiento.

 

Es un pequeño alivio cuando puede pasar de nuevo su camisa sobre su cabeza y proteger su cuerpo de las mordaces corrientes que siempre parecen acumularse en este rincón particular del patio real.

 

Luego entra a la siguiente fila, la cual se dirige a un esclavo con expresión taciturna sentado al lado de una pila de pan duro como ladrillo, repartiendo piezas demasiado pequeñas a las ansiosas manos extendidas hacia él. Loki no cree haber escuchado a este esclavo en particular decir ni una sola palabra a nadie; éste simplemente reparte las miserables porciones en silencio, en automático. Si su silencio es por elección o debido a silenciamiento, Loki no tiene idea.

 

Habiendo recibido su porción, se sienta en el suelo como todos los demás a mordisquear el pan duro y negruzco mientras los capataces rondan impacientemente. Sólo hay hombres en el grupo, las mujeres esclavas siendo mantenidas separadas de los hombres cuando no se encuentran trabajando. A veces se encuentra con ellas en las cocinas o en los pasillos del castillo mientras se dirigen a alguna parte, pero ellas lo ignoran y él está feliz de ignorarlas a su vez, esas silenciosas y discretas sombras apresurándose en su camino.

 

Hay poca conversación, aunque no está prohibido para los esclavos hablar silenciosamente entre ellos durante horas de comida. Pero, ¿de qué había que hablar, con cada día siendo lo mismo que el día anterior? ¿Y por qué molestarse en gastar energía en charlas vacías cuando pronto será necesitada para tareas más demandantes?

 

Habiendo desaparecido el pan en sus manos, él cierra sus ojos, recargando su espalda sobre uno de los ya casi vacíos barriles de agua, su madera astillosa rozando a través de la delgada tela de su camisa hasta que Ulfgrimm les ordena levantarse para otro día de trabajo duro.

 

—Tú, tú y tú—, ruge el capataz, cada pronombre acompañado por un movimiento señalador de su dedo gordo— vayan y acarreen agua de la cocina. Ustedes, los de allá—, señaló a otro grupo— a los establos.

 

Los esclavos se van arrastrando los pies tan pronto como reciben sus órdenes, sabiendo que permanecer ahí significa despertar la ira de Ulfgrimm. Otro grupo es dirigido a los cuartos de lavado, otros a formar el escuadrón de limpieza de hoy. Loki termina en el grupo asignado para cargar algunos carruajes con bienes para ser transportados a las afueras de Vanaheim. Pudo haber sido mejor, pudo haber sido peor. Cargar es un trabajo duro, pero al menos puede trabajar al aire libre en lugar de los oscuros y opresivos cuartos de lavado.

 

Ulfgrimm toma el cargo del grupo de Loki. Incluso si los capataces cambian de vez en cuando, parece que a Ulfgrimm casi siempre le toca dirigir el grupo en el que a Loki le toca estar. No es que los otros capataces sean indulgentes, pero nadie parece tener algo en su contra de la manera que Ulfgrimm lo hace. Así que ahora puede esperar otro día de comentarios sarcásticos, con el casual puñetazo o patada. O peor, si mete la pata.

 

Pero está determinado a no meter la pata hoy. Su cuerpo aún duele por la golpiza que recibió hace unos días después de que Ulfgrimm decidió que estaba holgazaneando.

 

Son dirigidos afuera de las puertas internas del castillo donde su trabajo espera por ellos. Loki ya conoce bien este proceso. Enormes vagones con suministros ya han entregado y descargado su mercancía, y las enormes pilas de cajas de madera sobre el suelo del castillo deben ahora ser colocadas en carruajes más pequeños para su distribución a otras, más remotas, partes del reino.

 

Trabajan en pares, uno de los hombres llevando las cajas a su compañero, quien está situado dentro del carruaje apilando las cajas a medida que llegan. Después de un rato, cambian de lugar. Y así va. Esto adormece la mente, y los pensamientos de Loki divagan. Puede sentir el suave movimiento de _seidr_ en el hombre que trabaja con él, un joven delgado, con cabello rubio oscuro sujetado con una tira de cuero y rastros irregulares de barba sobre sus mejillas. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, le toma por sorpresa el sentirlo en sus compañeros esclavos, en los capataces o en los arrogantes nobles que pasan con sus narices levantadas, por no decir de los poderosos guerreros con su fuerza y musculatura, tan semejantes a sus contrapartes Aesir en todo, excepto en eso.

 

Sí, las habilidades mágicas no son nada inusual en Vanaheim. Pero más importante, aquí no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. No está por debajo de nadie ni es considerado algo afeminado. Aquí es una habilidad adoptada y fomentada al igual que cualquier otro talento hacia el que un joven pueda mostrarse particularmente prometedor, nada diferente de la arquería o la forja de armas. La mayoría de los potenciales mágicos que percibe aquí son bastante modestos. En su antigua gloria los habría considerado penosos, pero ahora incluso esas pequeñas cantidades de _seidr_ son suficientes para hacer que sus frustrados celos rasguen su interior con afiladas garras hasta que sólo queda tristeza, una pena aguda y mordaz por todo lo que ha perdido.

 

Por supuesto, el joven trabajando a su lado seguramente nunca ha recibido ningún entrenamiento mágico o lo ha practicado en lo absoluto, su posición en la vida condenando sus poderes a una inútil inactividad.

 

Qué desperdicio.

 

Levanta otra caja de la enorme pila frente a él y se dirige con su pesada carga hacia el carruaje medio lleno. Ya hay varias astillas en sus manos por la áspera madera y él anhela un par de guantes, sólo otro deseo en la larga fila de cosas que nunca tendrá. Su compañero toma la caja de sus manos sin decir una palabra mientras Loki se la ofrece, la delgadez juvenil de éste en contraste con la tenaz e inflexible fuerza yaciendo dentro de él.

 

La agitación mágica es un poco más fuerte estando tan cerca de él, y Loki rápidamente se aleja, no queriendo que su tentador llamado lo abrume. Se descubre a sí mismo preguntándose, no por primera vez, cómo su vida habría sido si hubiera crecido aquí en Vanaheim en lugar de Asgard, con su aceptación, incluso fomentación, de la magia. Si hubiera sido Sturli, el rey de Vanaheim, en lugar de Odin quien lo hubiera encontrado en las planicies de Jotunheim y decidiera acogerlo.

 

 Pero es un pensamiento tonto e infantil. Sturli no habría tenido razón de reclamar a un Jotun enano como él, no tenía razón de llevar a cabo juegos políticos con Jotunheim y su rey. Vanaheim nunca ha estado en malos términos con Jotunheim, no como Asgard. Cualquier guerra peleada entre los dos reinos está en un pasado distante, sin ser recordada por nadie. No hay nadie que deba ser apaciguado, no hay grietas que deban ser sanadas. Ni está la historia de miedo, odio y desconfianza mutua que Asgard y Jotunheim han albergado entre ellos desde tiempos inmemorables.

 

No, el odio en su contra no era porque él era un gigante de hielo o un usuario de magia, sino por lo que había hecho. La destrucción y la matanza que había causado.

 

Aun así, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido crecer aquí y no en Asgard, donde la proeza marcial es valorada más que cualquier otra cosa. Por supuesto, Vanaheim es una tierra de guerreros como Asgard, pero es también una tierra de poetas, usuarios de magia y petimetres. Mientras todos los hombres aprenden lo básico en el arte de la lucha como parte de una educación bien formada, muchos adultos llevan sus armas como las mujeres usan accesorios: como decoración y no para uso práctico. Han encontrado otras formas de ser útiles, de ganar el respeto de sus iguales.

 

Él envidia a esos hombres.

 

Frustrado, trata de apartar su mente de la trayectoria destructiva a la que se está dirigiendo. En esa dirección sólo yace la miseria. Mejor enfocarse en las cajas, al menos éstas carecen de la capacidad de lastimarlo. Toma la que sigue, ésta siendo consideradamente más pesada que las anteriores y tiene que usar su rodilla como apoyo antes de lograr levantar el objeto en una posición para acarrear.

 

Unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes hacia el carruaje, y luego pasa. Su pie se resbala con algo húmedo, probablemente el rocío matinal en el pasto, pero es suficiente para hacerlo tropezar y la caja sale volando de sus brazos.

 

Es demasiado tarde para advertir el desastre y sólo puede observar débilmente mientras la caja da una voltereta en el aire en cámara lenta, de la forma en que las pesadillas son hechas. _Por favor, que sean sólo comestibles. Por favor,_ le ruega a nadie en particular, pero sus vanas esperanzas son destrozadas cuando la caja aterriza en el suelo con una inconfundible serie de estruendos destroza-oídos.

 

Cristalería. Y él ha arruinado toda una caja de ella. _Oh cielos, no._

 

— _Por los nueve reinos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?_ — el rostro de Ulfgrimm está contorsionado con ira mientras se acerca velozmente como un _Einherjer_ vengador, atraído por el ominoso sonido. Con sus fosas nasales en movimiento, sólo le toma un segundo para registrar la situación antes de llegar la desdichada, pero correcta conclusión. — ¡Tú! — ruge, su dedo acusador apuntando hacia Loki, como lo ha hecho varias veces en el pasado. — ¡Sin ayuda has logrado arruinar un envío completo de la cristalería más fina de Leidur, miserable pedazo de _escoria_!

 

Una patada llega a la sección media de Loki, y luego otra, una serie completa de golpes. Trata de proteger su cabeza con sus manos y sus costillas con sus piernas dobladas, pero el ataque de Ulfgrimm es despiadado y tiene que morder el interior de sus mejillas para no gemir de dolor. No por algún sentido de orgullo fuera de lugar, sino porque sabe por experiencia que cualquier quejido sólo es apto para traer más violencia, no menos, por parte del capataz.

 

Después de toda una serie de moretones, el ataque se detiene, y una mano se acerca a para tomar el frente de la camisa de Loki en un fuerte agarre, levantándolo tan abruptamente que sus dientes traquetean.

 

El feo rostro de Ulfgrimm está a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos entrecerrados y gotas de saliva salen volando mientras se dirige a Loki en algo que es entre un siseo y un gruñido— ¡Te enseñaré una lección de lo que le pasa a esclavos torpes y miserables como tú! — Lo sacude violentamente, como si Loki fuera una muñeca de trapo. — ¡Realmente lamentarás tu pésima falta de esfuerzo!

 

Sabe lo que viene incluso antes de que el capataz comience a arrastrarlo hacia el poste de flagelación. Y es en ocasiones como ésta que está agradecido por su forzado silenciamiento. Por poco que le valga, al menos no se disolverá en lamentables ruegos y súplicas, de la forma que lo hizo en los calabozos.

 

— ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! — Ulfgrimm les grita a los pocos esclavos que se han detenido en su camino para observar. Sin embargo, la mayoría sigue trabajando con sus cabezas hacia abajo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta no es una escena rara, después de todo. — ¡O tendré que encargarme de ustedes también cuando regrese!

 

El poste se vislumbra imponente ante él mientras se acercan a su destino en el patio trasero, y su estómago se revuelve horriblemente al verlo, amenazando con derramar sus escasos contenidos. Madera oscurecida con incrustaciones y aros de acero, de los cuales cuelgan un par de esposas. No es la primera vez que ha sido encadenado a ese poste, y seguramente no será la última, y el pavor con el que esta perspectiva lo llena es nauseabundo. Quizá sufrió peores cosas en esos calabozos, pero eso era cuando aún era fuerte y desafiante, no... _débil_ como lo es ahora.

 

Manos bruscas lo empujan hacia el poste, casi haciéndolo chocar de cara contra éste, y luego su camisa es arrancada desde su espalda, las costuras dividiéndose con el sonido de la tela rasgándose. Odia a Ulfgrimm aún más por esto; él simplemente pudo haberle ordenado a Loki que se quitara la prenda él mismo, pero eligió no hacerlo, y ahora Loki tiene que remendar la camisa después si aún quiere usar una. Lo que probablemente no querrá por bastante tiempo después de lo que viene.

 

Luego, las esposas son aseguradas alrededor de sus muñecas, las cadenas tiradas hacia arriba para estirar su cuerpo. Y entonces espera, con sudor corriendo por su espalda a pesar de la frescura del aire contra su piel desnuda.

 

_Cielos, que esto termine rápidamente._


	3. Chapter 3

Ulfgrimm no tiene prisa mientras avanza tranquilamente detrás de Loki, seguramente queriendo saborear cada momento de esto. Sí, a los capataces se les permite castigar a los esclavos como lo consideren conveniente, pero usar violencia sin otro motivo que placer personal sobre la propiedad de la Corona no es un comportamiento aceptable, por supuesto, así que oportunidades como ésta es algo para atesorarse. Esto está _justificado_. Sadismo disfrazado de castigo, venganza hecha pasar por medidas disciplinarias.

 

Los bordes de las esposas se están clavando en sus muñecas mientras menea sus hombros en un casi totalmente vano esfuerzo de aliviar un poco la presión, de disminuir la incomodidad. Lo que es ridículo, considerando el infierno de dolor que le espera donde ninguna inconveniencia menor será ya registrada. Traga saliva mientras escucha el inconfundible crujido de Ulfgrimm desenganchando el látigo de su cinturón. Todo alrededor de él es silencio ensordecedor; incluso las aves que estaban piando felizmente hace unos momentos parecen haberse retirado hacia los bosques, dejándolo enfrentar a su atormentador solo. Sólo está el sonido de su propia sangre corriendo en sus oídos y las respiraciones irregulares atascándose en su garganta.

 

Y luego, el agudo chasquido de cuero flexible cortando el aire.

 

El dolor que repentinamente estalla en su espalda es tan al rojo vivo como lo recuerda de la última vez, haciéndolo jadear y trastabillar a pesar de lo tenso de las cadenas. Rechina sus dientes, obligándose a mantenerse fuerte. Ulfgrimm no ha proclamado el número de azotes de su sentencia; usualmente no lo hace a menos que tenga una audiencia observando que quizá quiera el beneficio de saber cuánto tiempo pueden esperar que dure el espectáculo. Para Loki, es sólo otra parte del tormento, serle negado el pequeño consuelo de anticipar el final de su castigo mientras éste se acerca, sabiendo que ya casi ha terminado.

 

Otro _crack,_ sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Y luego un tercero, un cuarto, y un quinto, todos en sucesión rápida. Cuando el sexto azote cae, entrecruzando varias de las heridas existentes, él grita, incapaz de detenerse más. El hechizo de silenciamiento sólo le ha quitado su habilidad de formar palabras habladas, nunca le ha impedido gritar incoherentemente.

 

Otra línea de fuego atravesando su espalda y sus rodillas se doblan, como si él de repente pesara una tonelada. _Eres débil,_ le susurra la voz dentro de él, y Loki sólo puede estar de acuerdo con la opinión desfavorable mientras siente el goteo de las patéticas lágrimas que ya han comenzado a bajar por su rostro.

 

_Lloriqueando como un bebé._ Antes de venir aquí, habría estado mortificado ante la idea de llorar abiertamente. Ahora, está mortificado por darse cuenta de que ni siquiera le importa estar llorando abiertamente, o quién podría verlo.

 

Duele horriblemente. El dolor es suficiente para opacar todo lo demás. Cualquier otra información sensorial a excepción del agudísimo ardor de su espalda ha dejado de existir, su mente transformada en un espacio en blanco que ahora está siendo llenada por rojo vivo y fuego. Trata de enfocarse en contar los azotes, pero pierde la cuenta en algún punto después de doce.

 

El látigo chasquea de nuevo, dejando otra llaga agonizante. La sangre corre libremente sobre su espalda ahora, empapando la costura de sus pantalones. Habría dado cualquier cosa por un trago de agua, aun cuando no recuerda estar sediento cuando fue encadenado al poste.

 

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

 

Jadea en busca de aire, sus pulmones siendo extrañamente poco cooperativos. ¿Cuántos han sido ahora? ¿Veinte? Tienen que ser el menos veinte.

 

Por un rato el mundo da vueltas, la tierra y el cielo tambaleándose como si trataran de intercambiar lugar y cree que quizá está a punto de perder la consciencia. _Reza_ por perder la consciencia, por que la encantadora oscuridad lo reclame y le otorgue un respiro, no importa qué tan breve, de este infierno en la tierra.

 

Pero tal indulto no está próximo, la tierra y el cielo fijándose de nuevo en sus respectivas posiciones, dejándolo jadeando y con su frente sudorosa contra la madera color café del poste.

 

Otro chillido desgarrador sale de su garganta mientras el látigo abre otra herida. Se retuerce en sus ataduras, inútilmente tratando de evitar el azote mientras le golpea de nuevo. Seguramente ya no puede quedar nada de piel sin herir en su espalda ahora. Parece un milagro que incluso esté _vivo_ por todo el dolor que lo está consumiendo. ¿Es posible morir de dolor? Si lo es, entonces él ya debe estar cerca.

 

El tiempo se ha convertido en un bucle sin fin: el azote, el dolor insoportable, sus gritos torturados. Por un largo, largo rato no hay nada más.

 

Hasta que el siguiente latigazo no saca si quiera un grito de él, siendo un gemido lamentable todo lo que puede emitir.

 

_Por favor, que ya termine. Trabajaré más duro, lo haré mejor, pero por favor, por favor, que ya termine._

 

Y luego ha terminado. Por un largo y dichoso momento, nada, nada en lo absoluto pasa, y él sólo cuelga de sus cadenas, rogando por que no esté a punto de empezar todo de nuevo.

 

Hay un suave crujir de botas sobre la grava y él está vagamente consciente de Ulfgrimm avanzando burlonamente para pararse frente a él con su látigo aún en mano, sus dedos acariciando el mango como si éste fuese la cabeza peluda de una amada mascota. Loki está demasiado débil para moverse, así que simplemente se queda en su posición desplomada con su cabeza colgando, incapaz de mantenerse en pie y estando más allá de importarle. Aun así, se estremece al ver la larga tira de cuero extendiéndose sobre el suelo dentro de su campo de visión, brillando húmedamente con sangre fresca.

 

Algo presiona contra su barbilla, empujando su cabeza hacia arriba. Le toma un momento darse cuenta que es el mango de aquel maldito látigo, y un segundo después, sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada penetrante de Ulfgrimm. Rápidamente aparta la mirada para no darle al capataz una razón para un castigo adicional. No se supone que los esclavos miren a los hombres libres a los ojos. Además, no quiere que Ulfgrimm vea más de su rostro cubierto de lágrimas de lo que ya lo hizo.

 

—Bueno, esclavo, ¿has aprendido tu lección? — La voz es tan aguda como el látigo, y Loki se estremece.

 

Pero asiente, tan bien como uno puede asentir al tener el mango de un látigo presionado contra su mentón.

 

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo en que merecías tu castigo?

 

_No. Fue un accidente._

 

Asiente de nuevo.

 

— Bien. — Ulfgrimm se endereza, sus bíceps hinchándose y su camisa de cuero crujiendo. Apesta, de la forma en que un perro de caza apestaría después de una cacería, después de la emoción de la persecución. —Te dejaré aquí para que pienses en tus acciones  y el bien merecido castigo que sufriste a causa de ellas.

 

Con eso, Ulfgrimm se aleja, dejando a Loki en su mundo de dolor.

 

\------------

 

La primera hora es a menudo la peor, luego, un tipo de entumecimiento tiende a establecerse. Trata de consolarse a sí mismo con ese pensamiento primero y luego se distrae recitando mentalmente encantamientos, lecciones de historia de su infancia, incluso versos infantiles. Cualquier cosa para apartar su mente del dolor de su espalda lacerada que todo lo consume.

 

El sol está directamente sobre él ahora y tiene ésta extraña sensación de tener simultáneamente demasiado calor y demasiado frío. Quizá comienza a tener fiebre y no está seguro de cómo se siente respecto a eso. Los esclavos que están obviamente demasiado enfermos para trabajar son exentados, lo cual sería una bendición en su condición actual, pero éstos también obtienen raciones mucho más pequeñas de comida cuando no están aportando nada.

 

Hablando de comida, el resto de los esclavos ya deben estar tomando su comida del medio día, más probablemente gachas finas y otro pedazo del pan duro que recibieron como desayuno. Los envidia, pudiendo comer, beber y descansar mientras él está colgando aquí como una advertencia para cualquier esclavo que pase por aquí. _Vean lo que trae la desobediencia._ De una forma, esto es peor que ser mandado inmediatamente de vuelta a trabajar; al menos así habría algo más en lo que enfocarse.

 

Toda la saliva en su boca ha desaparecido, haciendo que su legua se pegue incómodamente a sus encías. Si pudiera tener un sorbo de agua, al menos unas cuantas gotas... Su poco cooperativo cerebro responde a esto conjurando nada más que cascadas, tormentas y efusivos ríos por un largo rato, sin importarle que esto sólo aumenta su tormento.

 

Las horas pasan. Ya no tiene frío, sólo calor. Su espalda quema y también lo hacen su frente y sus muñecas a causa de las esposas.

 

Alguien lo pasa de largo, sin detenerse a observar o a burlarse. Probablemente otro esclavo, entonces. No es que le importe, está más allá de preocuparse por miradas o palabras, sin importar qué tan cáusticas. Todo lo que importa ahora es agua, alivio, recostarse antes de que sus hombros se rasguen de sus juntas.

 

Está comenzando a entrar y salir de la consciencia. En un momento, ve a Thor parado frente a él, luego el aire parpadea y en su lugar está Odín, con su único ojo observándolo inescrutablemente. Pero al parpadear con sorpresa el espejismo se desvanece, dejándolo solo en su miseria.

 

Ahora el sol está en un punto bajo en el horizonte, una ardiente esfera naranja lanzando sus últimos rayos sobre el mundo debajo. _¿Por qué está tan sediento? ¿Por qué su espalda duele tanto?_ Debe haber hecho algo muy malo, pero no puede recordar muy bien qué.

 

_Lo siento,_ trata de murmurar, pero no sale sonido de su boca.

 

Sólo está vagamente consciente cuando manos bruscas finalmente abren las esposas y lo liberan, apenas dándose cuenta de cómo su cuerpo colapsa como un bulto patético y sin gracia en el suelo duro.

 

\------------

 

Él sana, por supuesto, poco a poco. Siempre lo hace. Pero los siguientes días aún son pura agonía y se determina a ser más cuidadoso, más atento en su trabajo.

 

Los otros esclavos no hacen comentarios. Todos has sufrido lo mismo en algún momento o el otro y no hay nada que decir al respecto. Es un hecho de la vida.

 

Así que sigue adelante, como siente lo ha hecho. No hay nada más que hacer.

 

Luego, los rumores comienzan a circular por el catillo: _un dignitario de alguna clase viene de visita e importantes negociaciones tomarán lugar. Es un noble adinerado con conexiones especiales. No, ¡es un poderoso hechicero poseedor de fantásticos poderes! No, ¡un guerrero que sin ayuda ha matado a dos oleadas de dragones!_ Los sirvientes están parloteando, como siempre especulando descabelladamente acerca de cualquier chisme que alcance sus oídos para agregar sabor a sus monótonas vidas.

 

Como a los otros esclavos, a Loki le importa poco. Sabe lo que esta visita le traerá a él y a sus desafortunados hermanos, lo mismo que todas las visitas de gente importante: muchas labores de limpieza. Los Vanir son personas vanidosas, graciosamente preocupados por las apariencias y ansiosos por dejar las impresiones más favorables posibles en sus invitados. Así que el castillo será pulido hasta que cada rincón y grieta brille como un espejo, así su visitante hablará sin aliento de su esplendor por un largo tiempo.

 

Sus predicciones se vuelven realidad. Durante los últimos días, ha pasado sus horas despierto fregando pisos, puliendo los espejos gigantes que revisten los pasillos y sacudiendo cada pieza de mobiliario y decoración llamativa por las que los Vanir son tan aficionados.

 

Suspirando, frota su trapo contra una muy persistente mancha sobre el horrible rostro de un grifón gruñendo. El capataz, quien afortunadamente no es Ulfgrimm esta vez, sino un hombre con cabeza rasurada y cara de búho con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, se pasea entre ellos, críticamente inspeccionando los resultados de la limpieza y dándoles una paliza en la cabeza si encuentra sus esfuerzos insuficientes.

 

— ¿Cómo creen que terminarán a tiempo trabajando a este ritmo de caracol? ¡Más rápido, manojo de holgazanes! — éste grita, su ojo saltando.

 

Así que Loki trabaja más rápido, su cabeza hacia abajo.

 

Es lo mejor, más respuesta libre de dolor.

 

\------------

 

Y luego, cuando Loki cree que perderá la cabeza si vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre otro trapo de limpieza, el gran día llega.

 

El castillo rebosa de actividad, incluso los usualmente ociosos nobles se pavonean en los alrededores con renovada presunción, queriendo estar en el centro de la acción. Los guerreros de Vanaheim se han puesto sus armaduras más finas para desfilar, placas de acero con oro incrustado deslumbrando con el sol y con plumas meciéndose. Inútiles para la batalla, por supuesto, pero impresionantes a la vista. La atmósfera es una de festividad y anticipación, con niños corriendo alrededor riendo emocionados y bromeando entre ellos hasta que los adultos les gritan que vayan a correr a alguna otra parte. Incluso los perros sienten que algo está pasando y añaden sus ladridos a la caótica mezcla de sonidos.

 

En cuanto a Loki, ha sido asignado a una tarea ligera para un esclavo, haciendo mandados para la cocina mientras en ella se prepara el lujoso festín que será servido esta noche en honor de su invitado. Es algo que no le importa mucho y está agradecido por la pequeña cantidad de libertad que se puede tener sin que haya un capataz acechándolo, esperando a saltar al más pequeño de los errores.

 

Se apresura a pasos veloces a través del ajetreado patio real y luego a través de tres diferentes pasillos antes de llegar a su destino. Las puertas de la cocina están abiertas para dejar salir el calor generado por el personal de la cocina real trabajando a toda su capacidad, así que puede escabullirse adentro sin tener que bajar primero la pesada carga en sus brazos. Desde su derecha flota en celestial aroma de pan horneándose en los enormes hornos de acero y deja su entrega en el rincón más cercano, una gran canasta de zanahorias y raíces dulces.

 

Hay más canastas esperando a ser llevadas, así que sale rápidamente por las puertas antes que alguien se dé cuenta del esclavo con manos vacías y decida asignarle una tarea más ardua. El patio real está lleno de gente cuando llega a él, y en lugar de abrirse camino entre la multitud que lo empujará bruscamente a un lado si piensan que se está atravesando en su camino, decide tomar la escénica ruta a lo largo del parapeto interior. Difícilmente alguien se encuentra ahí salvo por algunos guardias simbólicos, pasando sus días principalmente recargados en sus ballestas con expresiones aburridas. Así que se apresura a subir las estrechas escaleras en espiral, contento de que se le ocurriera esta idea.

 

Justo cuando llega a la cima de las escaleras, el aire reverbera con el sonido de trompetas sopladas por los heraldos reales, un aumento de cuatro tonos que ya le es familiar. _Así que el visitante se dirige a las puertas, entonces._ A pesar de su inexistente interés en este dignitario, no puede evitar asomarse para ver la escena que se desarrolla abajo, a la rebosante masa de gente en sus mejores galas acercándose para observar al invitado de honor por el que tanto se jactaban.

 

Primero viene una bien elegida sección de la Guardia Real, los mejores guerreros de Vanaheim. Ellos marchan en tándem, con su mirada de acero mirando hacia enfrente a la ondulante masa de gente que les abría paso como mantequilla cediendo a un cuchillo caliente. Las espadas rebotando a sus costados son ridículamente enormes y Loki se pregunta si los guardias realmente son capaces de usarlas o si sólo están ahí para presumir. Probablemente tienen armas más prácticas escondidas bajo su armadura.

 

Luego viene un séquito completo de cortesanos adulantes con el emblema de Vanaheim adornando sus pechos, el feo grifón gruñendo cuyas varias encarnaciones pueden ser vistas en cualquier parte del castillo, ya sea en esculturas de piedra, cortinas bordadas o incluso las decoraciones de las vajillas.

 

Y en medio de ellos camina...

 

Entrecierra los ojos al principio, y luego los abre completamente en horrible y completo shock.

 

No, no puede ser.

 

_Por favor,_ por favor, _que no sea._

 

En medio camina Tony Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho el retraso, mi trabajo se ha puesto un poco más exigente últimamente. Pero no se preocupen, no pienso dejar de traducir esta magnífica historia. :)

Bueno, quizá no sea gran cosa. Quizá Stark ni siquiera sepa que está aquí. Quizá nadie le ha dicho de la presencia de Loki, o de su sentencia y mala suerte.

 

_Oh, ¿pero a quién trata de engañar?_ Claro que le habrán contado todo a Stark. Si ese hombre está aquí y Midgard y Vanaheim de alguna manera han establecido relaciones el uno con el otro, seguramente Stark ya sabrá lo que ha ocurrido en este reino respecto a los Chitauri y el destino de Loki. Esta noche, él y sus anfitriones Vanir reirán juntos con las historias de su tortura y subsecuente servidumbre, de él habiendo caído tan bajo y sufriendo tantas humillaciones. De él pasando de ser un príncipe a un esclavo.

 

Sus mejillas arden en vergüenza ante la imagen mental de Stark riendo de alegría, chocando su copa con los Vanir a su lado en aprobación. Y él que pensaba que su viejo orgullo había sido reducido a nada, que estaba más allá de la vergüenza por su baja posición. Pero la llegada de Stark ha hecho que un pequeño algo se removiera dentro de él y no es una experiencia placentera.

 

Con suerte será capaz de evitar al hombre durante su estadía aquí. No hay razón por la que un simple esclavo debería tener algo que ver con un visitante foráneo de la importancia de Stark. No, le enviarán a sus más finos y mejor entrenados sirvientes para atender al hombre, no a un esclavo como él. Y además, Stark está aquí seguramente para un intercambio, su tecnología e invenciones por sus conocimientos de la magia y lo arcano. Con una negociación tan importante por delante, tendrá asuntos más urgentes de qué ocuparse que el patético destino de un viejo enemigo.

 

Trata de reconfortarse a sí mismo con ese pensamiento, pero su estómago continúa revolcándose odiosamente mientras va a continuar sus tareas, constantemente mirando sobre su hombro en el muy poco probable caso de que Stark le diese por venir paseándose a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

Alguien viene detrás de él mientras está puliendo los pomos dorados de la barandilla de la escalera que dirige al segundo piso, pero no es Stark. En su lugar, las pisadas que se dirigen a él resultan pertenecer a Ulfgrimm, la cara del hombre fruncida con desdén mientras se detiene y se recarga en la barandilla para observar a Loki.

 

—Suficiente de tu limpieza inútil,— se burla el capataz, apartando de un golpe la mano con la que Loki sostenía el trapo. —Tienes tareas más importantes que atender.

 

 El destello malvado en los ojos de Ulfgrimm debería haber sido suficiente para advertirle de lo que viene, y aun así las venas de Loki de llenan de hielo ante la siguiente declaración del capataz.

 

—Serás responsable de mantener los aposentos del señor Stark limpios y ordenados por lo que queda de su estancia aquí—. Se inclinó más hacia él, su aliento reminiscente a un animal muerto. —Y si incluso la más _diminuta_ queja llega a mis oídos por parte de muestro invitado midgardiano acerca de tu comportamiento o desempeño...— No termina la oración, no necesita hacerlo. La imagen del poste de flagelación pasa por el ojo interno de Loki y éste se estremece, los recuerdos de su última vez ahí aún vívidos. Sólo que esta vez sin duda Stark estará ahí como audiencia, habiéndosele ofrecido generosamente la oportunidad de observar el proceso.

 

Se estremece, los azotes en su espalda sin haberse sanado completamente aún.

 

—Después de todo, tienes una cierta... _familiaridad_ con Midgard, ¿no es así?

 

Loki agacha su cabeza, los recuerdos de lo que pasó antes, raros como lo son hoy en día, aún punzantes. Una espina en una herida supurante que se rehúsa a cerrarse.

 

—Así que tiene sentido que seas tú el que se haga cargo de sus aposentos—, continúa Ulfgrimm, despreocupadamente estudiando las uñas de su mano derecha. —Quizá el señor Stark ha traído consigo pertenencias extrañas que necesiten cuidados especiales, o que incluso puedan ser peligrosas para alguien que desconozca cómo encargarse de ellas apropiadamente. Tú sabrás más de esas cosas que otros esclavos o sirvientes que jamás han puesto un pie en Midgard.

 

Y, oh, qué hueca suena esa explicación en los oídos de Loki. Sabe muy bien que su marginal pericia en cosas midgardianas no tenía nada que ver con su nueva designación de limpiador de la habitación de huéspedes real. No, este es el plan de Ulfgrimm para humillarlo aún más, forzarlo a encontrarse cara a cara con su viejo enemigo y sufrir las consecuencias de aquel encuentro.

 

Pero él apenas asiente en comprensión, su estómago lleno de plomo.

 

Líquido y ardiente plomo.

 

—Bueno, vete ya, entonces.— Ulfgrimm hace un ademán con su mano hacia ninguna dirección en particular, una leve sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Loki no cree haber visto sonreír al hombre antes y el parecido que tenía a un lobo era desconcertante.

 

\-----------

 

Sabe muy bien dónde están las habitaciones de huéspedes, incluso los ha limpiado unas dos o tres veces antes, aunque eso fue después de que sus más recientes ocupantes dejaran el castillo, así que nunca se había encontrado con ellos cara a cara. Pero esta vez es diferente. Sus rodillas se sienten temblorosas mientras entra al opulento corredor que lleva a las habitaciones de invitados.

 

Hay varias puertas en cada lado, pero ninguna de ellas lleva la discreta marca destinada a los sirvientes para informarles cuáles habitaciones se encontraban ocupadas por invitados. No hubo tal marca hasta que llegó al final del corredor, en la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes más fina y lujosa del castillo.

 

Por supuesto que Stark sería alojado ahí. Después del ataque sorpresa de los Chitauri, Vanaheim debe haber sido dolorosamente consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad e insuficiencia para protegerse a sí mismos, y las armas y armaduras de Stark, usadas con estupendos efectos contra el mismo enemigo, deben ser muy codiciados. Sólo lo mejor es suficiente para un hombre que porta tales ofrecimientos.

 

Le toma tres intentos antes de ser capaz de levantar su mano temblorosa y golpear sus nudillos contra la enorme puerta de roble. Luego contiene la respiración, esperando que aquella familiar y engreída voz le indique que entre. No quiere imaginar lo que pasará después.

 

Sin embargo, no hay respuesta más que silencio. Levemente alentado por esto, vuelve a golpear la puerta, esta vez más fuerte.

 

Aún sin respuesta.

 

El alivio lo baña por completo. Stark debe haber salido a ocuparse de cosas, entonces. Tiene sentido; el hombre no vino desde Midgard sólo para pasar el rato en una habitación de huéspedes, sin importar qué tan lujosa. Si tiene suerte, quizá pueda evitar a Stark completamente.

 

Cautelosamente empuja el manojo de la puerta hacia abajo y  la puerta se abre, sorpresivamente de forma fácil y sin ruido para su enorme tamaño. Nadie se encuentra ahí al asomarse y otra ola de alivio inunda sus adentros.

 

No hay duda de que los aposentos están siendo ocupados por Stark; las señales están esparcidas por todo el lugar. Desde las típicas prendas midgardianas colgadas sobre el respaldo de una silla,  una botella de color llamativo sobre una mesa sin duda conteniendo uno de esos productos de higiene personal de aroma artificial por los que las personas de la clase de Stark son tan aficionadas, hasta los largos tubos de papel enrollados tendidos en el escritorio. Sin duda éstos contienen los planos de las invenciones que el hombre tiene intención de intercambiar.

 

No queriendo pasar más tiempo ahí que el que sea absolutamente necesario, se dirige hacia el closet para sacar los productos de limpieza. Hay algunos indicios de huellas en el piso, pero más allá de eso no hay obvias señales de tierra u otra suciedad. Con suerte puede hacerse cargo de esto rápido e irse antes de que Stark siquiera note que estuvo aquí.

 

Con cubeta en mano, se dirige hacia el baño para tomar algo de agua del grifo de la bañera, estudiando la formación de botellas peleando por espacio en el lavabo mientras la cubeta se llena. Por qué los midgardianos necesitan tanto de esas cosas, y sus varones, no menos, nunca ha lo ha logrado entender.

 

Con la cubeta llena a unos dos tercios de su capacidad, cierra el grifo y regresa a la sala principal. Añade algo de jabón líquido al agua y luego organiza su mente con las tareas por hacer. Después de haber fregado el piso, hará la cama, limpiará el baño y sacudirá el mobiliario. Eso debería ser suficiente y ninguna de esas tareas debería llevarle mucho tiempo. Si Stark puede mantenerse lejos por otra media hora, más o menos, Loki debería lograrlo. Al menos, por esta vez.

 

Friega la suciedad en el área de piso frente a ál. Éste se disuelve fácilmente. La mitad del piso está cubierta por gruesas alfombras, lo que hace su trabajo más fácil ya que no tiene que preocuparse por esas partes. Y luego puede...

 

—Sabes, pensé que éstos Vanir me estaban tomando el pelo cuando me dijeron todo eso acerca de ti, pero que me condenen si no estaban diciendo la verdad.

 

Se giró rápidamente, con feroz pánico golpeando en su pecho. _Oh no oh no oh no..._

 

Como en una pesadilla, se encuentra cara a cara con Stark, mirando ese rostro fácilmente reconocible desde su humilde posición en el piso. _¿Cómo es que no escuchó al hombre entrar? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imperdonablemente descuidado?_

 

No es como si eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia. Aún estaría aquí, solo con Stark mirándolo hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados sobre su misteriosamente brillante pecho. Ese brillo que fue en parte responsable por... por lo que pasó.

 

Traga saliva y se coloca en una apropiada posición de rodillas e inclina su cabeza, la mejor opción para alguien en su posición teniendo que enfrentar el enfado de un hombre libre. Su corazón late tan ferozmente contra su pecho que es un milagro que no haya saltado ya fuera de su garganta.

 

Stark lo rodea como un depredador evaluando su presa. —¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? ¿Eh?— La ira llenando la voz de Stark es casi físicamente tangible, y Loki está sorprendido de que el hombre siga controlándose a sí mismo. Debe estar _furioso._

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pasó a tu famosa lengua de plata?

 

Así que los Vanir no le han dicho nada acerca del hechizo.

 

Sin ver directamente los ojos de Stark, trata de explicar su situación a través de gestos, apuntando a su boca y sacudiendo su cabeza.

 

—¿Te has quedado mudo o simplemente no tienes permitido hablar?— por las palabras cortadas, sabe que Stark está por perder la paciencia y se prepara para lo peor.

 

Tratando de salvar lo que se pueda salvar, hace un florido movimiento con su mano, uno que para cualquier usuario de la magia es inmediatamente reconocido por significar el uso de magia. Es un gesto comúnmente usado por novatos para ayudarlos a enfocar y canalizar sus poderes, totalmente innecesario para aquellos más experimentados habiendo superado desde hace mucho tales atajos para principiantes, pero que varios hechiceros de avanzada edad conservan de todas formas. Algunos meramente por un fuerte hábito, otros por sus efectos dramáticos y llamativos. Él también solía utilizarla, aunque en su caso era más por lo último.

 

Pero claro, Stark no estaba más familiarizado con la magia que el fango y el gesto era insignificante para él.

 

—En realidad, tampoco me importa una mierda, porque _yo_ tengo mucho que decir y es mejor que escuches.— Con eso, el último fragmento de la paciencia de Stark se ha ido. Una mano aferra fuertemente el cabello de Loki, sin cuidado levantando su cabeza para encontrase con los ojos fríos del hombre. Duele, pero no emite sonido alguno.

 

—¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente mataste en Nueva York? ¿Cuántos fueron heridos de por vida? ¿Cuántos niños quedaron huérfanos?— La mano se aferra cada vez más fuerte mientras el rostro enfurecido de Stark se acerca a él. —¿Te gusta ser el que se arrodilla ahora? ¿Eh? Te diré qué, creo que te _queda_.

 

Por un prolongado momento está seguro que el hombre va a golpearlo, pero ningún impacto llega. Definitivamente no por falta de ganas por parte de Stark, sino más probablemente por aprehensión de cometer actos de violencia sobre la propiedad de alguien más. Disciplinar los esclavos de otras personas que han sido enviados a servirte es completamente aceptable en Vanaheim, pero quizá es considerada conducta inapropiada en Midgard. Quizá allá se espera que la parte ofendida se dirija al amo o al capataz cuando se trata de la forma y la severidad del castigo a impartir. Y considerando que los Vanir atesoran lo que estará en la mesa de negociación más adelante, Stark sin duda quiere jugar a lo seguro y evitar alguna posible ofensa a sus anfitriones.

 

Quizá solo le dirá a Ulfgrimm que Loki desobedeció o actuó de forma irrespetuosa para que lo castiguen de esa forma en su lugar. Su estómago se agita al recordar su última sesión de azotes y aparta sus ojos, incapaz de ver la mirada dura y desdeñosa del hombre por más tiempo.

 

Con eso, la tensa atmósfera en la habitación se reduce un poco. La mano de Stark suelta compasivamente su cabello y el hombre da unos pasos hacia atrás, apartando la mirada.

 

—Sal de aquí,— dice, el hielo en su voz no habiendo bajado ni un grado. —No quiero verte aquí nunca más.

 

Loki no necesita que se lo diga de nuevo. Se tropieza torpemente sobre sus pies y se dirige hacia la puerta, en parte esperando que Stark lo llame de vuelta, que le diga que aún hay asuntos sin terminar que deben resolver entre ellos.

 

Pero ninguna voz le ordena regresar de inmediato, así que corre fuera de la habitación de Stark y a través del corredor, pasando los relucientes espejos, adornos e incrustaciones doradas. Es hasta después de varias vueltas que se atreve a detenerse, jadeando mientras de recarga contra un muro de piedra tallada con escenas de historia antigua Vanir.

 

Su primer encuentro con Stark y aún sigue en una pieza. Aunque la próxima vez quizá no sea tan afortunado.

 

Y se da cuenta que es un hecho que habrá una próxima vez. Ulfgrimm le ha ordenado limpiar los aposentos de Stark mientras dure su estadía y no se atreve a desobedecer al capataz. Pero ahora está bajo órdenes contradictorias y cómo podrá resolver el problema sin siquiera ser capaz de hablar y sin ser castigado, no tiene idea.

 

Su estómago da un vuelco incómodo y lentamente se deja deslizar por el muro hacia una esquina donde se acurruca por un largo rato, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas temblorosas y su frente recargada sobre sus rodillas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto la tardanza, tuve problemas con mi computadora. Larga historia. Como dije, no pienso dejar esta traducción a medias, no se preocupen. Gracias por su paciencia. :)

Por supuesto, no tiene otra opción más que regresar al día siguiente. Mientras se encarga de sus otras tareas, las cuales la mayoría consisten en limpiar ahora que su importante invitado está aquí, trata ansiosamente de figurarse a qué hora del día será más probable ver a Stark lejos de sus aposentos.

 

Aún es bastante temprano en la mañana y Stark da la impresión de ser alguien que se levanta tarde, alguien que trabaja bien hasta altas horas de la noche y luego pasa la mañana entera durmiendo. Quizá incluso hasta el mediodía. Aunque se espera que los sirvientes y esclavos que limpian las habitaciones de huéspedes cumplan con esta tarea antes del mediodía, no cree poder escabullirse en la habitación de Stark y limpiar sin despertarlo. Mientras puede que Stark sea de los que se levantan tarde, también parece tener el sueño _ligero._

 

Pero quizá aquí en Vanaheim el hombre ha abandonado sus usuales rutinas a favor de otras actividades. Tal vez la habitación está vacía desde hace un rato y Loki está preocupándose innecesariamente.

 

Pero le mediodía llega y se va, sin que él pueda atreverse a regresar a la habitación de Stark. Continúa aplazándolo, esperando que Ulfgrimm no haya ido a inspeccionar la habitación de huéspedes y haberla encontrado en su actual estado desaliñado. Eso sería… _malo._

 

Eventualmente, gana su sentido común. No hay forma de saber cuándo Stark estará ahí o no, y sólo está arriesgándose a un castigo innecesario por no cumplir con los deberes que tendrá que realizar de todas formas.

 

Así que termina de pulir el último de los cubiertos frente a él y luego se dirige al área de habitaciones de invitados con el corazón pesándole en el pecho. Demasiado pronto, se encuentra parado frente la ominosa puerta de nuevo, mirando la lisa y oscura madera, incapaz de pensar en un lugar en Vanaheim donde menos quisiera estar. Bueno, excepto las mazmorras, pero prefiere no pensar en eso ahora.

 

Conteniendo el aliento llama a la puerta, el sonido haciendo eco como un martillo golpeando un yunque en el silencio del corredor vacío.

 

Casi pega un brinco cuando, contrario a sus expectativas pero bien en línea con lo que temía, recibe una respuesta desde el interior.

 

— _¡Pase!_

                                                                                                

No hay duda de a quién le pertenece esa voz. Por un segundo de pánico considera echarse a correr como un conejo, pero su sentido común lo detiene antes de llevar a cabo tal acción desconsiderada. Incluso si huyera ahora, tiene que regresar más tarde y Stark podría seguir aquí. El hombre es lo suficientemente inteligente para sacar sus conclusiones, dándose cuenta de quién estaba detrás de la puerta la primera vez. Quién tuvo la osadía de molestarlo con tocar la puerta y luego correr.

 

No tiene opción más que enfrentar esto. Enfrentar la ira provocada por su presencia cuando sus órdenes son de jamás regresar aquí. Pero desobedecer a Stark es mejor que desobedecer a Ulfgrimm. En unos cuantos días Stark habrá partido a Midgard, llevándose consigo su resentimiento, mientras que Ulfgrimm seguirá aquí.

 

La manija está resbalosa _(no, no es la manija, es su mano sudorosa la que está resbalosa)_ y su estómago se revuelve mientras la puerta se abre.

 

La habitación luce igual a la última vez que la vio, incluso los utensilios de limpieza de ayer siguen en el mismo lugar donde los dejó y su sangre se vuelve helada. _Por todos los nórdicos, ¿en realidad los dejó ahí? ¿Qué pasaría si Ulfgrimm se llegara a dar cuenta de eso?_

 

Pero no es el capataz de quien debería estar preocupado ahora. En medio de la habitación, parado sobre la lujosa alfombra, está Stark. Y claramente no está contento con lo que ve.

 

—¿Tú otra vez?— Sus ojos cafés se vuelven estrechos con desagrado —¿No te dije que no quería ver tu cara aquí de nuevo?

 

Da un paso en dirección a Loki y éste instintivamente da un paso hacia atrás, reprimiendo la voz dentro de él gritándole que escape ahora que aún puede. Ahora que aún hay tiempo.

 

—Parece que tienes un severo problema para seguir órdenes.— La elegante y sin duda costosa camisa que Stark está usando cruje un poco mientras el hombre se mueve.

 

Loki mira hacia el piso, incómodamente consciente de repente de su atuendo andrajoso. Si tan sólo tuviera su voz, quizá podría apaciguar a Stark. Al menos podría explicar que sus órdenes son de estar aquí, que no está desobedeciendo intencionalmente.

 

Espera desesperadamente que, si Stark está por echarlo otra vez, al menos lo deje guardar los utensilios de limpieza de nuevo en el armario antes de que Ulfgrimm venga a inspeccionar la calidad del trabajo de Loki. Que el capataz los encuentre en medio de la habitación atraería absoluto _desastre._

 

Ligeramente alentado por la urgente necesidad de evitar tal resultado, hace un pequeño gesto hacia la cubeta, esperando indicar lo que su voz no puede. _Por favor, déjame guardarlo. Las cosas no irán bien para mí si no lo hago._

 

—Aún no hablas, ¿eh?— Hay un pequeño indicio de una sonrisa formándose en los labios de Stark y Loki no está seguro de si eso es algo bueno o no. —Ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que eso es realmente una mejora.

 

El rostro de Loki se ruboriza, pero no puede culpar al hombre por sentir eso considerando las palabras que había pronunciado durante su breve temporada en Midgard. Las palabras acerca de arrodillarse y gobernar. Palabras que ahora parecen haber sido dichas por alguien más, hace un largo tiempo.

 

—¿Pero sabes qué? Ya que pareces tan ansioso de estar aquí, quizá podría darte algo que hacer.

 

Tragando saliva, Loki empuja la puerta detrás de él. Ésta se cierra con un _click_ amenazador, como la puerta de una celda.

 

_Como la puerta de las mazmorras._

 

No estando seguro de qué se espera de él, Loki permanece inmóvil nerviosamente mientras Stark desaparece en el baño. La habitación es casi opresiva en su lujo, pesadas cortinas hechas de tela bordada y costosa cubriendo el muro más lejano a él. Grupos de muebles, hechos de roble macizo con detalles hábilmente tallados y cojines de seda suave, han sido acomodados con buen gusto; y del techo cuelgan elaborados candelabros, su luz cayendo en cascada de entre mil piezas de cristal pulido. Las posesiones midgardianas de Stark, trasplantadas desde otro mundo y esparcidas por todo el cuarto, parecen extrañamente discrepantes en su foránea y práctica simplicidad, como no pertenecientes de ahí.

 

Escucha a Stark hurgando en el baño, buscando algo. Distribuye su peso nerviosamente entre sus pies mientras espera, sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda o que se sienta natural.

 

Luego Stark regresa, sosteniendo un objeto pequeño en una mano. —Qué bueno que traje uno extra— dice, aunque no es claro si a sí mismo o a Loki.

 

Pero sus siguientes palabras son obviamente dirigidas a Loki.

 

—Bueno, ya que pareces tan determinado a fregar mi piso, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti.— Con eso, le entrega el implemento a Loki, quien lo acepta cautelosamente.

 

Loki lo reconoce: es un cepillo de dientes. Una invención midgardiana para limpiar la dentadura. Algo que no tiene equivalente ni en Asgard ni en Vanaheim, donde el deterioro de los dientes es una aflicción que no se conoce.

 

—Adelante,— dice Stark con un movimiento de cabeza —friega el piso.

 

Una breve punzada de humillación lo apuñala en sus adentros, la imagen de su encuentro en el _penthouse_ de Stark asomándose sin ser invocado. De él mismo con el cetro en la mano, caminando y hablando seguro de sí mismo, incluso arrogantemente, cuando aún tenía su magia. Cuando aún era un guerrero decidido a conquistar, temible y casi imparable.

 

Pero ya no es esa persona, así que solamente acepta el objeto en la mano de Stark y comienza a trabajar.

 

\------------

 

Continúa esperando que Stark deje la habitación para asuntos más importantes. Tener al hombre tan cerca es enervante y lo distrae, incluso cuando actúa como si Loki ni siquiera existiera, estando totalmente ocupado con su tecnología midgardiana.

 

Stark ha activado un dispositivo que proyecta imágenes fantasmales en el aire y los reordena como si fueran objetos físicos, moviendo un grupo de líneas aquí y otro allá. Loki sólo echa un vistazo a escondidas a aquella proyección para que Stark no considere sus esfuerzos para limpiar insuficientes, pero puede deducir que las imágenes forman un tipo de plano. Quizá está modificándolo para que concuerde con los deseos específicos de sus socios Vanir.

 

La cara de Stark es de concentración absoluta, sus ojos nunca apartándose de las imágenes mientras continúa moviendo partes en lo que ocasionalmente se acerca a un ritmo frenético. Los dedos de Loki aprietan más fuerte el mango del cepillo de dientes al darse cuenta de que ésta es la imagen de cómo debe haber lucido _él mismo_ antes, cuando se esforzaba por lograr un nuevo hechizo; sus manos moviéndose y su rostro fijo con una expresión de intensa concentración, el mundo alrededor habiéndose desvanecido desde hace un largo rato en un segundo plano distante.

 

Es con una desconcertante sensación de vacío que regresa su atención al cepillo y el piso. No está seguro de qué opción habría elegido de habérsele dado a escoger: la actual indiferencia de Stark mientras Loki hace sus labores sobre sus manos y rodillas a sólo unos metros, insignificante y sin importancia, no merecedor de ni un segundo del tiempo de Stark, o que el hombre se sentara cómodamente para observar mientras Loki trabaja, deleitándose con la humillación y degradación de su viejo enemigo. Bueno, probablemente habría elegido la primera, pero después de las horas pasadas aquí no está muy seguro que la segunda alternativa no hubiera sido preferible. Al menos en ese caso habría obtenido alguna forma de _reconocimiento_ , una demostración de que al menos su antiguo ser fue de tal importancia para que su actual humillación _significara_ algo.

 

Pero no. Él realmente no es nada aquí.

 

Cuando finalmente termina el último pedazo de piso sus rodillas duelen y sus dedos están acalambrados, pero nada peor a lo que está acostumbrado. Stark sigue ocupado con su proyecto y Loki reza por poder escabullirse sin ser notado, habiendo terminado la tarea que le había sido asignada. Se supone que los esclavos se muevan discretamente, no llamando la atención a su trabajo terminado, cuyo cumplimiento es dado por hecho.

 

Así que vacía la cubeta en el baño y la vuelve a poner, junto al cepillo de dientes y el verdadero cepillo para el piso, en el armario, aliviado de que al menos _ese_ problema ya está resuelto. Después toma el descartado trapo de limpieza, a punto de guardarlo también, cuando de repente Stark le dirige la palabra.

 

—Ya terminaste, ¿eh?— la proyección había sido apagada, las fantasmales imágenes flotantes habían desaparecido. El hombre está ahora descansando sobre uno de los sillones, con una mano acariciando el satín rojo que cubre el afelpado brazo de éste.

 

El pulso de Loki se acelera y se encoge ligeramente en sí mismo. Puede deducir que Stark quiere algo más de él ahora que la primera tarea ha sido terminada, pero no puede adivinar de qué se trata.

 

—Ya que tienes ese trapo, — Stark continúa, indicando el pedazo de tela que Loki sigue sosteniendo, —tengo algo más para que limpies.— Con eso, el hombre cruza las piernas y menea su pie de más arriba en dirección a Loki.

 

Y Loki entiende inmediatamente. Esto es una prueba, para evaluar si Loki ha sido tan intimidado y quebrado como los Vanir le han dicho. Si muestra rebeldía ahora, Stark bien podría decidir disciplinarlo él mismo, importando poco el intercambio por el que vino aquí. Pero si cree que Loki ya ha sido lo suficientemente suavizado quizá esté satisfecho con eso, incluso si los castigos pasados no fueron administrados por su propia mano.

 

Pero querrá pruebas primero.

 

Así que avanza hacia Stark y se arrodilla a los pies del hombre, ignorando la punzada en su estómago y el cálido rubor en sus mejillas. Inmediatamente se pone a trabajar, puliendo el cuero negro que ni siquiera necesita ser pulido. Al menos Stark no le ordenó lamer sus botas hasta que queden limpias, por lo que está agradecido. Tiene algo de experiencia en eso en las mazmorras, después de todo, y no desea revisitar esta particular degradación.

 

—¿Sabes qué, Loki? En aquel momento, en Stuttgart, cuando le ordenaste a toda esa gente que se arrodillara, pensé que eras patético. Siempre creí que realmente merecías una probada de tu propia medicina. Así que dime, ¿te gusta arrodillarte ante otros? ¿Crees que es divertido?

 

Stark sigue enojado, entonces. Loki ajusta su posición ligeramente para que su cara no quede en línea directa con el pie de Stark en caso de que el hombre decida soltar una patada. Pero no lo hace, sólo continúa sus reclamos sobre la cabeza de Loki.

 

—¿Disfrutaste tener tanto poder sobre toda esa gente que no podía hacer nada para defenderse? ¿Tenerlos debajo de ti, a tus pies, justo así?— Hace un movimiento con su mano para indicar sus relativas posiciones. —¿Crees que es divertido?

 

Loki se inclina más sobre la bota en su mano, agradecido por estar mudo.

 

Luego Stark de repente se reclina, un resoplido saliendo de él. —¿Sabes qué? Yo no considero esto divertido en lo absoluto.— Con eso, empuja a Loki a un lado aún cuando apenas ha empezado con la segunda bota y se levanta. —Y _esa_ es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

 

Un par de segundos pasan. Loki mira hacia el trapo yaciendo abandonado en su regazo.

 

—Ahora sal de mi vista.

 

\--------------

 

Es el día más caluroso del año hasta ahora. Varios de los hombres y mujeres pasando alrededor han dejado sus abrigos en casa y caminan por ahí con sus camisas, contentos por el clima templado. Los árboles flanqueando el camino principal hacia el castillo ya están moteados de verde, brotando con nueva vida después del largo invierno. En lo alto un par de estorninos pasan volando, sus chirridos siendo un saludo optimista a la tan esperada primavera que ahora está sobre todos ellos.

 

Y con la primavera, llega el tedioso trabajo de remplazar las partes del empedrado del camino de entregas que se han quebrado desde el año pasado. Es trabajo pesado, desenterrar las grandes losas de piedra y poner otras en su lugar, luego llenar los espacios de en medio con tierra compacta. Aún con herramientas para ayudarlos, se necesitan tres hombres para levantar las losas más grandes.

 

Y no conviene ser inatento. Hace una hora, uno de los esclavos fue retirado del equipo de trabajo con un bazo roto después de que una palanca se resbalara y la losa de piedra cayera de regreso a su agujero, justo sobre el antebrazo del desafortunado hombre.

 

El torso de Loki está empapado en sudor y desde hace mucho se quitó su camisa y la colgó en una valla cercana. El trago de agua que tomó hace unos minutos ya se ha evaporado, pero sabe que no le permitirán tomar más hasta el siguiente descanso. Así que en su lugar empuja hacia abajo con la palanca de hierro, meneándola para encajarla bajo la pequeña losa que actualmente está tratando de remplazar, pero la piedra es obstinada, rehusándose a dejar que la herramienta pase por debajo.

 

Frustrado, se reclina y se sienta sobre sus piernas para limpiar su empapada frente y detener las gotas de sudor que se forman rápidamente de entrar a sus ojos. Luego parpadea, el penetrante destello de rayos de sol contra metal desde alguna parte sobre él habiendo obstruido temporalmente su visión.

 

Instintivamente mira hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esta molestia.

 

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. En el pasillo saliente que cruza el camino de entregas en el aire, no muy lejos de él en lo absoluto, está parado nada menos que Stark junto con un par de acompañantes Vanir, observando los procedimientos que se llevan a cabo abajo. Sus ojos se encuentran por el más breve de los segundos y Loki inmediatamente aparta la vista de la mirada inescrutable, preguntándose cuánto tiempo lleva Stark parado ahí, observándolo.

 

Está incómodamente consciente de que no está usando su camisa y que su espalda no ha sanado por completo. Desde su posición en lo alto, Stark no pudo haber pasado por alto las marcas que la cubren. Sin duda el hombre ha estado deleitándose con la vista, probablemente deseando que hubiera sido él quien las pusiera ahí.

 

Una fuerte patada en sus costillas lo trae de nuevo al presente.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo holgazaneando de esa forma? ¡Vuelve a trabajar!— el capataz en turno le grita.

 

Así que toma la descartada palanca y continúa insistiendo. La siguiente vez que levanta la mirada, Stark se ha ido.


	6. Chapter 6

No se encuentra con Stark en lo absoluto durante el siguiente par de días. La habitación de huéspedes está piadosamente vacía cuando Loki viene a limpiarla. Las botas lodosas de Stark están paradas en el pasillo (o, mejor dicho, una de ellas está parada y la otra tirada) y se asegura de pulirlas a detalle también. Con suerte, el hombre notará que están limpias cuando regrese y lo tome como una señal de que Loki ha aprendido su posición en la vida, que no es una amenaza y puede ser dejado por la paz. Y si Stark quiere que Loki limpie sus botas, las limpiará.

 

Porque una incómoda corazonada le dice que Stark no ha terminado con él aún, a pesar de las muestras de servilismo y humildad de Loki.

 

Los papeles enrollados con los planos no están, sin duda habiendo sido llevados a cualquier reunión en la que Stark esté ahora. Más allá de eso, la habitación luce casi igual que la última vez. Hay algunas prendas de ropa yaciendo descartadas al azar en una desordenada pila sobre la cama y se debate a sí mismo si doblarlas apropiadamente. Si hubiera sido la habitación de cualquier otro invitado lo habría hecho sin dudar, pero no está seguro que Stark aprecie que Loki toque su ropa.

 

Al final, decide dejarla sin doblar. Incluso si Ulfgrimm viniera a inspeccionar la habitación más tarde, no hay nada que indique que su ocupante dejó la ropa ahí antes de que Loki hiciera su ronda de limpieza. Debería estar a salvo.

 

Dando un último vistazo a los interiores para asegurarse de que no ha pasado algo por alto, camina de regreso hacia el exterior con la usual punzada de alivio que siente cuando cierra aquella puerta de roble tras él.

 

Su siguiente orden del día son las cocinas, así que se dirige en esa dirección. Es una ocurrencia bastante rara para él ser requerido ahí para algo más que entregar suministros a los sirvientes y cocineras, pero ayer escuchó a un par de lecheras charlando acerca de que habría otro gran festín en honor de su invitado midgardiano esta noche, así que supone que la mayor parte de la actividad del personal del castillo estará concentrada ahí abajo el día de hoy.

 

Un capataz gordo inmediatamente lo dirige hacia la trascocina cuando entra. Tiene que agachar su cabeza al ingresar para no golpear su frente con el marco de la puerta, y luego busca un lugar para sentarse entre los demás esclavos ocupados en pelar patatas y vegetales. Nadie dice nada cuando se sienta, la única señal de reconocimiento de su presencia siendo algo de movimiento para hacer suficiente espacio en medio para el recién llegado.

 

Alguien le tiende un cuchillo con una hoja opaca y luego pela zanahorias, remolachas, patatas y raíces dulces hasta que sus palmas duelen. La gran pila en el piso desaparece con desesperante lentitud mientras que las canastas a un lado de ellos se llenan con los resultados de sus esfuerzos. Desea que hubiera ventanas en la trascocina para así poder tener algo de noción del paso del tiempo, pero no hay ninguna, la única fuente de luz siendo las humeantes lámparas de aceite atornilladas en las paredes.

 

Cuando finalmente toma la última zanahoria de la ahora inexistente pila, no es con una pequeña sensación de alivio. Puede sentir varias ampollas formándose en la piel de sus manos, las cuáles están rojas e irritadas por pelar tanto.

 

Habiendo terminado su tarea asignada, los esclavos se reúnen de nuevo en la cocina para dejar que uno de los capataces los dirija a donde los necesitan ahora. A algunos les dicen que destripen los pálidos y plateados pescados alineados sobre una de las encimeras con sus bocas abiertas estúpidamente, a otros les ordenan que pelen una canasta de manzanas. Loki instintivamente frota sus adoloridas manos, silenciosamente agradeciendo su diminuto centelleo de una estrella al no ser elegido para _esa_ tarea.

 

Solo quedan algunos de ellos ahora aun esperando sus órdenes. El capataz comienza a gritar algo, pero se detiene a la mitad, uno de sus dedos golpeteando el costado de su nariz mientras considera algo.

 

—Hey, Sigrid,— grita sobre su hombro hacia una gran figura rondando la cocina principal. —¿no dijiste que necesitabas algunos sirvientes para esta noche?

 

Una mujer con brazos abultados cubiertos de harina hasta los codos sale tambaleándose de la puerta. Su cabello ha sido trenzado y recogido en apretados moños al costado de su cabeza, pero aún hay una considerable cantidad de cabello rebelde alrededor de sus sienes y frente.

 

—Sí, estamos un poco cortos y nos vendría bien algo más de gente allá arriba. Sólo tienen que llevar algunas bandejas.— Hace una examinación superficial a los esclavos frente a ella y luego hace un movimiento con una enorme mano, piezas de masa colgando de ella. —¡Ellos servirán!

 

El capataz asiente, su papada meneándose, antes de regresar la vista a sus cargas, su nariz fruncida. —Muy bien, canallas, ya la escucharon. Vayan a lavarse y a ponerse algo de ropa limpia. ¡Tienen trabajo que hacer!

 

\--------------

 

Loki se dice a sí mismo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse mientras está parado en el patio real salpicándose con agua fría del barril. Como la vieja cocinera dijo, sólo tendrá que acarrear bandejas con comida arriba y abajo, por las escaleras. Lo más probable es que no le permitan acercarse a las verdaderas mesas a servir a los invitados.

 

Incluso si lo hacen, se dice a sí mismo mientras se coloca un conjunto de indescriptible, pero limpia ropa, él sabe cómo se espera que un sirviente se comporte en un lujoso festín, habiendo asistido a muchos de ellos en Asgard durante… otro tiempo. No es que alguna vez haya estado del lado de la servidumbre, pero sabe que debería ser capaz de arreglárselas apropiadamente en ese caso, si la necesidad se presenta.

 

No es que llegara a pasar, se dice a sí mismo mientras sigue al capataz de nuevo a la cocina. Ellos tienen sirvientes entrenados para atender las mesas. No lo necesitan a él ahí.

 

El sonido sordo de voces y carcajadas fluye desde las escaleras; el comedor está situado justo arriba de las cocinas para fácil acceso. _Así que el festín ya ha empezado, entonces._ Puede imaginar a Stark situado regiamente en la cabecera de la mesa principal como el invitado de honor, bebiendo a su gusto y divirtiendo a los aduladores nobles a su lado con historias de aventuras peligrosas y grandiosas batallas.

 

Su garganta se encoge al darse cuenta de la probabilidad de que esas historias detallen precisamente las batallas que terminaron con _su_ derrota, y que Stark probablemente pase la mayor parte de la noche contando y recontando esas historias, riendo ante la vergonzosa caída de Loki. Seguramente todos están ansiosos por escuchar todo acerca de _eso._

 

Luego, repentinamente hay una bandeja llena con gorrión ahumado y champiñones en sus manos, interrumpiendo su corriente de pensamientos.

 

—¡Muévete!— alguien le grita con irritación ante su lentitud y se apresura a subir las escaleras, empujándose entre una multitud de sirvientes y esclavos que luchan por subir o bajar las escaleras tan rápido como pueden.

 

El comedor es asombroso en todo su esplendor cuando entra. El techo abovedado permitiría a veinte hombres parados sobre los hombros del otro, la altura dando la impresión de espacio infinito. Uno de los largos lados de la habitación consiste en casi nada más que gigantescas ventanas arqueadas, enmarcadas en oro, sus paneles de vidrio estampados con los más exquisitos mosaicos en colores brillantes detallando la larga historia de Vanaheim. El suelo es de reluciente mármol blanco y rosa, así como las gigantescas columnas alzándose por todo lo alto para sostener el techo, sus superficies cubiertas con guirnaldas de hojas talladas. En todas partes hay incrustaciones y bordes dorados, resplandeciendo con la luz emitida por los incontables candelabros cargados con diamantes. En cada esquina, una gigantesca y realista estatua de uno de los cuatro reyes fundadores permanece en guardia ante lo que pasa, con la punta de la espada descansando en el piso y sus manos tomando el mango decididamente.

 

Y luego están todas esas robustas mesas de roble adornadas con el más blanco de los linos, candelabros de plata y vajillas arduamente pintadas a mano. Todo brilla y resplandece, deslumbrante en su belleza.

 

Pero Loki no tiene tiempo para admirar la magnificencia ante él, ni a los muchos invitados en las mesas vestidos con sus mejores y costosas galas. Ya se ha comenzado a servir el primer plato, y él coloca su bandeja en una de las mesas más pequeñas cuyo propósito es mantener la comida ahí hasta que un sirviente llegue a ella.

 

La atmósfera es alegre y la gente parece estar disfrutando el momento y la comida. Un hombre a su derecha ríe cordialmente, sus carcajadas flotando sobre el murmullo de voces y sonidos de los cubiertos, y Loki voltea la mirada a escondidas hacia esa dirección. Y ahí, justo como lo esperaba, al final de la mesa principal en el asiento de honor, se sienta nada menos que Stark, en el centro de atención de sus acompañantes de mesa.

 

Stark está usando uno de esos trajes tan sorprendentemente ubicuos en los hombres midgardianos. Loki recuerda bien haber usado uno él mismo durante su… estadía en aquel reino, para mezclarse. Nunca entendió cómo la simpleza y la uniformidad de esas prendas podían conferirles su estatus, siendo algo tan comúnmente usado aún por hombres ricos en la más festiva o solemne de las ocasiones.

 

Sólo que hay algo que hace diferente a este traje en particular de aquellos que vio tantas veces en Midgard: este está hecho de oro puro, su tela compitiendo en su reluciente esplendor con los relucientes candelabros de arriba.

 

Loki está lo suficientemente familiarizado con Midgard y todos sus productos falsos de fantasía para darse cuenta de que el traje probablemente no ha sido hecho con hilos de oro real como lo habría sido en Asgard o Vanaheim, pero el efecto sigue siendo el mismo, y los Vanir están convenientemente impresionados. Con una punzada de algo sombrío, se pregunta si Thor ha ayudado a Stark a escoger ese atuendo en particular, con su mayor conocimiento de lo que sería considerado apropiado vestir en Vanaheim siendo un hombre de la posición de Stark.

 

Pero no hay caso en pensar en eso, así que se dirige hacia las escaleras de nuevo para subir la siguiente bandeja en fila, antes de que alguno de los capataces parados discretamente a los lados para vigilar note su distracción y decida ayudarlo a volver a sus labores.

 

\--------------

 

Hay muchos platillos y muchos invitados, así que, correspondientemente, hay muchos viajes arriba y abajo por las escaleras. Corre lo más rápido que se atreve con sus manos llenas, llevando canastas de pan recién horneado, soperas con sopa de puerro y cebolla, bandejas con carne de res asada, ollas con vegetales a la mantequilla, cacerolas con pescado al vapor, platillos con estofado de pollo con miel, platos con filetes de venado y cuencos con estofado de jabalí y zanahorias. Su estómago se retuerce tristemente con cada platillo, sabiendo muy bien que jamás probará ninguno de ellos.

 

Con el aliento en su garganta, está a punto de bajar de nuevo después de poner un plato de empanadas de cerdo sobre la mesa, pero alguien lo toma del brazo, deteniéndolo en su camino. Mientras se da la vuelta, una enorme jarra de vino es puesta frente a su cara por un sirviente apresurado.

 

—¡Necesitamos más gente para servir las bebidas!— Señala hacia una de las mesas. —Tú toma esa y apresúrate, ¡los invitados están sedientos!

 

Y por supuesto, _por supuesto,_ la mesa que el sirviente está indicando es nada menos que la mesa donde Stark está sentado. _De todas las que…_

 

Pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto, le han dado sus órdenes y no puede rehusarse. Además, ¿por qué debería preocuparle? Ya ha pulido las botas de Stark cuando el hombre aún los tenía puestos. Si Stark quiere que Loki le sirva un vaso de vino, ¿qué importa?

 

Logra ver a Ulfgrimm observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. El capataz ha notado la orden que le dieron y su mano va hacia el látigo como una advertencia silenciosa. _Si arruinas esto, sabes lo que te espera._

 

Traga saliva, pero la advertencia es completamente innecesaria. No echará a perder esto.

 

Ya hay varios invitados sentados sosteniendo sus copas hacia arriba y a un lado de ellos, la señal estándar de que uno desea más vino. La jarra está llena hasta el borde y es bastante pesada, pero no más de lo que puede manejar. Llena copa tras copa sin incidentes, sin derramar una sola gota en el lino blanco. Se rehúsa a mirar directamente a Stark, pretendiendo que el hombre no está ahí, aunque aun así le da seguimiento por el rabillo de su ojo en caso de que levante su copa. Si lo hace, se espera que Loki le sirva inmediatamente antes que a ningún otro, siendo el invitado de honor.

 

Sirve vino en la copa de una mujer que esperaba, quien tiene su cabello arreglado en uno de los peinados más elaborados que Loki ha visto alguna vez. Debió haber tomado horas el prepararlo. Luego, le sirve a uno de los nobles que ha participado más activamente en sus tormentos, imaginando que, en su lugar, está vaciando el vino sobre su cabeza.

 

Luego Stark levanta su copa.

 

Y Loki se apresura, determinado a servirle a Stark apropiadamente. Ulfgrimm lo estará vigilando, después de todo.

 

Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de que la pata al final de la mesa, a diferencia de aquellas que sostienen el medio, está elegantemente curvada hacia afuera, por lo que ésta se encuentra sinuosamente sobresaliendo, su presencia desafortunadamente siendo escondida por el largo lino. Su pie choca con la madera y se tropieza, perdiendo la jarra al igual que su equilibrio. El vino restante sale volando y cae con un suave chapoteo sobre la chaqueta dorada frente a él.

 

—Oh, por todos los cielos— escucha a Stark quejarse antes de que su mundo se transforme en puro terror.

 

Ha arruinado el traje de Stark con su torpeza. El invitado de honor. El hombre de cuya buena voluntad Vanaheim puede ser dependiente para su protección de los Chitauri. _Oh, por todos los nórdicos. De todos los fracasos en su vida…_

 

Y luego, sus entrañas se convierten en hielo al ver a Ulfgrimm caminando hacia donde se encuentra tirado miserablemente en el suelo, con su mano ya tomando fuertemente el mango del látigo. — _Tú,—_ sisea en tono bajo para no crear más una escena de lo que Loki ya lo ha hecho, pero suficiente para que éste y los invitados más cercanos puedan escucharlo, —te arrepentirás del miserable día en que _naciste._

 

  _No no no._ Sabe muy bien lo que viene mientras Ulfgrimm lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra para recibir su castigo. Su última vez en el poste de flagelación parecerá una simple brisa comparado con esto.

 

Y su espalda ni siquiera ha sanado completamente aún. No podrá soportar esto. No puede.

 

_Fue un error,_ trata de suplicar con sus ojos. _Lo siento. Por favor. Por favor, no._

 

Pero sabe que es inútil. Nada puede salvarlo ahora.

 

Luego, hay un destello color dorado y una mano en el brazo de Ulfgrimm.

 

—Oye, amigo, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si lo llevas a mi habitación y me dejas a _mí_ hacerme cargo de su castigo, ya que fue mi chaqueta la que se arruinó?— Stark hace una demostración de tomar una de las mojadas solapas de su chaqueta con dos dedos. —Tú sabes, _oro puro_ y todo eso.

 

Ulfgrimm hace una baja y servil reverencia. —Por supuesto, Señor Stark, el esclavo será castigado como usted lo considere apropiado. Lo enviaré a sus aposentos tan pronto como usted desee retirase esta noche.

 

Y con eso, el asunto está resuelto. Pero para Loki empieza una de las más enloquecedoras esperas de toda su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki espera junto a la pared, a lado de una de las ahora vacías mesas de comida, arrodillado. Ésta ha sido una de las noches más largas que puede recordar. Cada segundo pasa como una eternidad, cada minuto como un infinito.

 

Normalmente nunca debe esperar por su castigo, éste se aplica inmediatamente. Para empeorar las cosas, a diferencia de con Ulfgrimm y los otros capataces, no tiene idea de lo que Stark considera una consecuencia apropiada para una ofensa como ésta. Incluso si el traje no es de oro de verdad y no vale nada para un hombre con la inmensa riqueza de Stark, Loki lo ha avergonzado frente a sus observantes Vanir; lo hizo perder respeto, y eso seguramente es una ofensa peor que algo de ropa arruinada.

 

Aun así, Stark no parece demasiado preocupado por sus prendas empapadas de vino mientras se complace con las bebidas que le son servidas por mejores camareros que Loki, hablando y riendo con los otros invitados en la mesa como si nada inconveniente hubiera pasado.

 

Baja la mirada hacia las manos posadas sobre su regazo. Están temblando. Y pensar que hace sólo unas horas había creído que la peor inconveniencia de hoy serían algunas ampollas por pelar todos esos vegetales. Qué no daría ahora por regresar a la trascocina, seguir pelando hasta que sus manos sangren, si esto pudiera ayudar a evitar el destino que le aguarda.

 

Observa mientras los platos vacíos son recogidos y llevados, el último platillo (albaricoques con crema de limón) habiendo sido servido ya. Sus órdenes, por otro lado, son de esperar aquí hasta que Stark decida retirarse. No será conveniente tener a Loki abajo en la cocina o corriendo por las escaleras cuando eso pase, siendo por eso su forzada quietud a pesar de que los otros esclavos y sirvientes pasan para limpiar todo y llevarse las sobras después del maratón de comida.

 

Por otro lado, las bebidas siguen siendo servidas y la noche no se dará por terminada por un buen rato más. Especialmente no para un hombre como Stark, quien parece tomar el alcohol como un pez el agua.

 

Ulfgrimm está rondando cerca, esperando por la primera señal de que Stark está apunto de levantarse para así poder estar inmediatamente a su lado para escoltar al recalcitrante esclavo a la habitación de huéspedes. Probablemente esperando salvar lo que sea que se haya perdido por la imperdonable falta de Loki con una adulatoria demostración de buena disposición y entusiasmo para servir a la conveniencia de Stark.

 

Aunque Loki duda que el intercambio haya sido comprometido de alguna forma. Stark estará más que ansioso por poner sus manos en lo que sea que los Vanir estén dispuestos a ofrecerle. Las formas en que su conocimiento de la magia podría complementar y mejorar su tecnología midgardiana sería una oportunidad demasiado preciosa para dejar pasar. No puede evitar preguntarse si Stark ha hecho un trato similar con Asgard al que planea hacer aquí, pero sabe que la magia que fluye en la rama asgardiana de Yggdrasil es más rígida, más incompatible con la ciencia de Stark. La más fluida rama de magia de Vanaheim, por muy poca familiaridad que Loki tenga con ella, estaría más acorde al empeño de Stark.

 

Además, la destreza marcial de Asgard es mayor a la de Vanaheim; tienen menor necesidad por los inventos de Stark. Y los Aesir son una raza más orgullosa, siendo poco probable que reconozcan tener algún uso para tecnología extranjera en la defensa de su reino.

 

Mira hacia la mesa principal otra vez. Stark está agasajando a los otros invitados con alguna clase de historia, sus manos haciendo gestos de forma expresiva mientras los Vanir prestan atención a cada palabra, mesmerizados. Si Loki se concentra, puede escuchar partes de la conversación; y sin tener nada más que hacer, escucha.

 

—…y luego Thor dice, _tienen_ que oír esto: “Wow, ese es un bebedero enorme”, y yo le digo: “Amigo, eso es un inodoro midgardiano”…

 

Montones de risas. Por supuesto, la historia es inventada. Thor no es estúpido ni tan ignorante, ni los inodoros midgardianos son tan visualmente diferentes a sus contrapartes asgardianas. Y los Vanir lo saben también, pero aun así se deleitan con ello. Siendo un reino pequeño en las afueras de Yggdrasil, están acostumbrados a vivir en la sombra de Asgard, y por lo tanto son sensibles acerca de su comparativamente menor importancia. Historias que ilustran la supuesta menor inteligencia de los Aesir son populares aquí.  Stark ha hecho bien su tarea. Probablemente obtuvo esa particular pieza de información de Thor, quien está íntimamente familiarizado con la naturaleza de las relaciones entre los dos reinos. Aunque Loki duda que su hermano haya sugerido esa historia en específico para contar.

 

Continúa observando a Stark desde lejos mientras el hombre fluidamente cambia a otra historia, ésta con un poco más de verdad en ella. Stark es talentoso y tiene a su audiencia comiendo de su mano, lamiendo cada una de sus palabras. Loki se pregunta si el hombre es igual de talentoso en la mesa de negocios y asume que así es. Incluso si presenta un espectáculo alegre ahora, él está aquí por una razón y tiene intención de marcharse con lo que vino a buscar. Cuando se trata de negocios, Stark seguramente es implacable hasta la médula.

 

 Y quizá en otras situaciones también.

 

Loki se estremece.

 

Recuerda el corto tiempo que pasó en el _penthouse_ de Stark y su inicial confusión al entrar la vivienda en lo alto. Había esperado ser recibido por una gran conmoción, al ser que todos los esclavos y sirvientes con los que un hombre de semejante riqueza seguramente se vería rodeado estarían corriendo en pánico y temor por su llegada, pero no había habido nadie en lo absoluto. Al principio había creído que era una trampa, que el edificio había sido evacuado en espera de su llegada, pero al caminar por las habitaciones no pudo ver signos de ninguna clase de personal con vida. Solo había un par de trabajadores robóticos sin razonamiento que parecían tomar su presencia de buena forma, y esa extraña voz incorpórea en el techo que no tomó muy bien el que él se encontrara ahí.

 

Stark debe albergar un muy fuerte disgusto por los sirvientes y esclavos si se rehúsa a tener alguno él mismo.

 

_Otra circunstancia que muy seguramente no estaba a favor de Loki._

 

Traga saliva un par de veces para deshacerse del desagradable sabor en su boca. Stark ahora se ha embarcado en una detallada exposición describiendo sus trajes, y no los de color dorado, por muy impresionantes que los Vanir los encuentren, sino los que están hechos de acero y armas mortales, aquellos que tanto están codiciando.

 

_Sí, semejante arma que no ponga en peligro alguno al defensor seguramente se apega a los marcialmente inferiores Vanir perfectamente._

Aplaca aquel pensamiento tan pronto como ha surgido de su cabeza para que éste no se refleje de alguna manera en su rostro. Esta clase de pensamientos irrespetuosos y nada dignos de un esclavo parecen aparecer más seguido últimamente. Se abraza a sus rodillas con más fuerza. No es de extrañar que esté en esta situación. _Si tan sólo hubiera sido más atento, si hubiera actuado como se supone que un esclavo debería hacerlo…_

 

La noche se alarga mientras Loki espera con terror, el movimiento más pequeño de Stark siendo suficiente para hacer que su estómago de vueltas por el miedo. _¿Llegó el momento? ¿Tiene Stark intención de levantarse ahora y retirarse?_

 

Pero el hombre continúa bebiendo y hablando, riendo y bebiendo.

 

Y luego, cuando Loki comienza a creer que la noche jamás va a terminar, Stark hace por estirar sus miembros y luego empuja la silla hacia atrás.

 

—Bueno, hermosas damas, valientes caballeros,— asiente de vuelta hacia cada uno de sus acompañantes, —he disfrutado enormemente de su grata compañía, pero se ha hecho tarde y creo que desafortunadamente es tiempo de retirarme por esta noche.

 

Hay algunas exclamaciones decepcionadas ante aquello.

 

—Así que, les deseo a todos ustedes buenas noches. — Se inclina para besar la mano de la mujer más cercana, una dama joven con un escote que es atrevido incluso para estándares Vanir. Ésta inclina su cabeza y ríe estúpidamente.

Luego Stark levanta su vaso, con aún algo de líquido rojo salpicando en el interior. —¡Por Vanaheim!— él brinda. —¡El reino con el mejor vino que he probado hasta ahora! No como el débil licor que obtienes en Asg... digo, en otros lugares.

 

 Guiñe un ojo y ellos ríen de nuevo satisfechos, levantando sus propios vasos a cambio, dedicándole a su invitado todo tipo de adulantes buenos deseos por su salud y riqueza.

 

Ulfgrimm está inmediatamente al lado de Stark para retroceder la silla por él, lanzándole una mirada severa a Loki que no da lugar a discusiones. Loki no tiene opción más que levantarse y seguirlos dócilmente, el agarre del capataz en su brazo siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar moretones.

 

Otra eternidad pasa mientras recorren su camino hacia el área de las habitaciones de huéspedes. No está muy lejos del comedor, la colocación siendo diseñada para ser conveniente para los visitantes, pero esta noche la distancia se alarga por millas y sus pisadas hacen eco entre las paredes, como el ritmo de un tambor acompañando a un hombre condenado a su ejecución pública.

 

Y luego, se encuentran parados frente a esa maldita puerta de roble. Stark entra primero, seguido por Ulfgrimm entre arrastrando y empujando a Loki al interior.

 

Con su corazón latiendo como un martillo de vapor, Loki observa mientras Ulfgrimm desengancha el látigo de su cinturón y demostrativamente lo coloca en la mesa más cercana. —A su discreción, mi señor—, dice el capataz, y de nuevo brinda una profunda y servil inclinación en dirección a Stark antes de retirarse, frunciendo el ceño cruelmente a Loki en sus pasos.

 

Y luego quedan solo ellos dos. Loki retiene la respiración por lo que está por venir, el terror acumulado en su estómago haciendo que su cuerpo entero tiemble patéticamente.

 

—Diablos, necesito un trago—, Stark comenta, frotando su rostro entre sus manos. Para todo lo que ha estado bebiendo esta noche, luce notablemente sobrio. Y con eso desaparece en el baño, abriendo el grifo y dejando correr el agua por un largo rato.

 

Ansiosamente, Loki se arrodilla en la alfombra afelpada para esperar a que Stark regrese, escuchando el sonido sordo del agua golpeando y salpicando en el baño. Trata de no mirar el látigo posado en la mesa a un mero brazo de distancia. Probablemente será obligado a fregar su propia sangre salpicada de las paredes y el suelo una vez que Stark haya terminado con él.

 

El sonido del agua de repente se detiene y, un minuto después, Stark sale del baño. Pasa de largo a Loki de donde está arrodillado, quitándose su camisa manchada en el camino y la arroja en el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

 

Y luego, Loki observa confundido mientras Stark continúa removiendo el resto de sus prendas, incluso su camiseta, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

 

Sus venas se llenan de hielo mientras se da cuenta de las implicaciones de esto: lo que Stark planea para él será tan malo que el hombre primero quiere desvestirse para no arruinar su ropa con la sangre de Loki.

 

_¿Su delito fue en verdad tan terrible?_

 

Pero no se trata de una bebida derramada, ahora lo entiende. No, esto es acerca del dolor y sufrimiento que llevó al reino de Stark, por casi quitarle la vida al hombre frente a él. Stark no ha olvidado y tiene la intención de hacer a Loki pagar.

 

Y pensar que Loki fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que Stark encontró sus muestras de humildad y sumisión suficientes. No, él seguramente esperaba esto, el permiso oficial de Vanaheim para castigar a su propiedad como él considerara adecuado, para hacer sufrir a Loki con sus propias manos.

 

_Por todos los nórdicos, ¿cómo se supone que podrá superar esto?_

 

Baja la mirada hacia sus manos temblorosas, sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda rescatarlo.

 

Luego algo lo golpea en la cabeza y el mundo se vuelve oscuro.

 

Parpadea unas cuantas veces y luego retira la sábana que Stark le ha lanzado a la cabeza. Y observa mientras Stark tira de la opulentamente decorada cubierta de la cama a un lado y se arrastra por debajo de las costosas sábanas.

 

—No voy a lidiar con esta mierda a esta hora de la noche—, murmura. —Duérmete, Loki.— Su mano se estira hasta el apagador y la habitación se llena de oscuridad. —Probablemente lo necesitas.

 

_Dormir._

 

Así que Stark lo está dejando para mañana, entonces.

 

Loki se estremece, las mariposas que han estado ocupando sus entrañas arremolinándose en complicadas danzas. Pero tiene sentido. El hombre debe estar cansado después de una larga noche bebiendo, conversando y mostrando su mejor comportamiento. Querrá guardar su venganza para un momento donde pueda saborearlo apropiadamente.

 

Y Loki tiene que esperar la noche completa para ello.

 

_Duérmete,_ había dicho Stark.

 

_Como si pudiera._


	8. Chapter 8

Le lleva un largo rato quedarse dormido esa noche. A pesar de su agotamiento tanto físico como mental, permanece recostado y completamente despierto en su lugar en la alfombra, acurrucado debajo de la sábana y escuchando el sonido regular del ligero ronquido de Stark.

 

De vez en cuando dormita. En esas veces, sus sueños se llenan con sangre, terror y despreciables monstruos con espuma saliendo de sus bocas.

 

Cuando despierta, está bañado en sudor frío. Una vez, después de una pesadilla particularmente vívida, le aterroriza pensar que ha gritado en alto y despertado a Stark, pero los suaves sonidos provenientes de abajo de las cobijas de la majestuosa cama permanecen sin cambios. Quizá solo fue en su sueño donde estaba gritando.

 

Es irónico que, a pesar de tener las condiciones más cómodas para dormir desde su sentencia (una alfombra gruesa debajo de él y una suave sábana con la que cubrirse, contrario al suelo duro y nada más que los cuerpos cercanos de otros esclavos para darse calor), no ha dormido así de mal en un largo tiempo.

 

Cubriéndose mejor con la sábana, ruega por que el sueño arrasador lo reclame y lo salve de sus propios pensamientos de pesadilla hasta que amanezca.

 

\-----------

 

Se despierta por un llamado repentino de tres golpes a la puerta. Por un momento está confundido, nada tiene sentido. _¿Qué hace durmiendo en un lugar donde la gente toca antes de entrar? ¿Por qué hay algo suave debajo de él?_

 

Luego las piezas se reacomodan solas ante el sonido de la voz de Stark.

 

—¡Pase!

 

Y Ulfgrimm entra. Se detiene respetuosamente en el pasillo y hace una suave reverencia.

 

—Mis sinceras disculpas por despertarlo, señor Stark, no era mi intención molestarlo innecesariamente. Sin embargo, Loki no se ha reportado para cumplir sus deberes esta mañana, así que pensé que yo… debía revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

 

Se quedó dormido, y probablemente por bastante tiempo si Ulfgrimm está aquí. Su estómago se hunde; otra cosa por la que será castigado, entonces, incluso si no hubiera podido salir de aquí antes de que Stark terminara con él.

 

 —Todo perfecto, gracias por preguntar—, Stark responde mientras se sienta, una mano frotando su sien de una manera que claramente desmiente sus palabras. Todo el vino de ayer seguramente continúa mostrando sus efectos.

 

Ulfgrimm mira a Loki, pero no hace ningún comentario acerca de su perfecta condición. —Bien, cuando haya… terminado con el esclavo, ¿podría ser tan amable de enviarlo de vuelta a las barracas para que pueda hacerse cargo de sus deberes del día?

 

—Sí, sobre eso…— Stark se endereza un poco, ahora más despierto. —Se me ocurrió que sería genial tener un… mmm, bien, ¿cuál sería el término correcto?— Gira su muñeca en un círculo horizontal como si el movimiento fuera a causar que la palabra que busca se materialice de la nada. Luego, chasquea los dedos en señal de repentina revelación. —Ah, ¿deberíamos llamarlo un _asistente personal_ , por el resto de mi estadía aquí? Tú sabes, alguien para traer mis cosas, pulir mis botas y eso.

 

Ulfgrimm luce un poco sorprendido por la petición, pero rápidamente se recupera. —¡Pero por supuesto! Nuestras disculpas por no pensar en eso nosotros mismos. Le enviaré inmediatamente a uno de nuestros más finos sirvientes para atenderlo personalmente.

 

—Realmente aprecio que todos ustedes sean tan complacientes y eso, pero ya tenía a alguien en particular en mente para el puesto.— Su mirada se dirige hacia donde Loki se encuentra acurrucado bajo su sábana y levanta sus cejas a manera de indicar su elección. —Supuse que, después de todo, con aquello de tratar de invadir mi hogar, obligar a mi gente a arrodillarse y todo eso, sería lo justo.

 

—Es lo justo en verdad, y será como usted lo desee.— Ulfgrimm concuerda, el indicio de una sonrisa sádica mostrándose en su rostro la cuál hace su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar al inclinarse de nuevo.

 

Y con eso, el capataz le desea a Stark un buen día con las palabras más floreadas que a un hombre de su limitado intelecto se le pueden ocurrir, y luego se retira.

 

Y Loki está solo con Stark. Un Stark bastante despierto que no parece tener intenciones de regresar a dormir ahora que se le ha despertado.

 

Aunque, de nuevo, Loki es obligado a esperar su destino mientras Stark primero se ocupa en el baño, tomando su tiempo. Se escucha agua corriendo y Loki cree poder sentir la fragancia de al menos tres productos midgardianos diferentes de higiene fluyendo de debajo de la puerta.

 

Se siente angustiado mientras se encuentra arrodillado, su miedo por lo que está a punto de pasar habiendo aumentado con toda su fuerza, y cuando Stark finalmente sale completamente vestido, con una nube de vapor caliente y brumoso acompañándolo, su corazón late doble vez. Esta vez, Stark no sólo lo pasa de largo, sino que se detiene a un brazo de distancia de él. Loki retiene el aliento mientras Stark estira el brazo para tomar el látigo de Ulfgrimm que aún yace en la mesa cercana. _Llegó el momento, entonces._

 

—Algo me dice que estás bastante familiarizado con esto.

 

No es completamente una pregunta. Loki aparta la mirada.

 

Stark continúa jugueteando con el mango, girándolo en sus manos.

 

—Supongo que esto duele un poco, ¿no es así?

 

Loki tiembla involuntariamente, odiando su propia muestra de debilidad.

 

Stark gira el mango de nuevo. Luego coloca el mango de nuevo sobre la mesa y procede a tomar la camisa de Loki con ambas manos, tirando de él hasta que éste queda parado sobre sus rodillas, la cara de Stark mirando hacia él.

 

—Y te diré qué, no usaré esa cosa contigo porque no soy un maldito bárbaro. Pero eso no quiere decir que toleraré cualquier tontería que venga de ti. Con verdaderos errores, puedo ser lo suficientemente compasivo para pasarlos por alto, pero no cualquier desobediencia o mierda intencional.— Sacude a Loki una vez, pero no tan bruscamente. —¿Quedó claro?

 

¿Stark habla enserio? Dudosamente, asiente en comprensión, aunque no pudiendo creerlo completamente.

 

—Y sobre tu castigo por el error de ayer, — Stark continúa, mientras suelta a Loki y toma la chaqueta salpicada con vino de la silla que ésta se encuentra ocupando actualmente. Su brillo dorado luce extrañamente apagado en la tenue luz de la habitación, nada como el brillante resplandor que recuerda de ayer. Arroja la prenda a los pies de Loki, donde aterriza con un sonido sordo. —es limpiar esta cosa. Tú lo ensuciaste, tú lo lavas.

 

¿Stark está bromeando? ¿Se supone que eso sea su _castigo_?

 

Pero Stark ya se está dirigiendo hacia la puerta, aparentemente habiendo dicho lo que pretendía sobre este asunto. —Muy bien, tengo cosas importantes que atender. Reuniones y eso.— Resopla, ahora murmurando para él mismo. —Y yo aquí pensando que ustedes _aliens_ del espacio hacían las cosas diferente, pero son tan creativos como los humanos cuando se trata de inventar reuniones con el único propósito de desperdiciar el mayor tiempo posible de la gente.

 

La mano de Stark está en la manija de la puerta antes de girarse y dirigirse a Loki de nuevo.

 

—Oh, y toma un baño y lava tu cabello mientras no estoy. Apesta.

 

\-----------

 

Como sospechaba, el oro es artificial, eso es obvio cuando talla y enjuaga la tela, luchando por quitar las manchas rojizas. No es de extrañar que no fuera tan importante para Stark.

 

Aun así, Stark no aprovechó la oportunidad, a pesar de cuán perfectamente se había presentado ante él, de golpear a Loki. Aún no está muy seguro de por qué, considerando lo enojado que Stark había estado con él durante su primer encuentro. Pero quizá él simplemente encuentra la visión de su viejo enemigo intimidado y forzado a servirle humildemente más gratificante que simples actos de violencia. Ni siquiera todos los Vanir que disfrutaron de atormentarlo lo atacaron físicamente, después de todo. Algunos encontraban su placer en simplemente relamerse y deleitarse con su humillación. Quizá con Stark es lo mismo. Eso ciertamente explicaría por qué solicitó que Loki lo atendiera personalmente. Y si es así, Loki puede lidiar con eso. ¿Qué orgullo le queda, de todas formas?

 

Críticamente, examina el resultado de su esfuerzo, levantando la chaqueta a contra luz. Cree que las manchas al fin desaparecieron, o al menos tanto como pueden. Quizá puede detectar una muy leve diferencia de tono si entrecierra los ojos, pero para alguien que no sepa a dónde mirar, es prácticamente invisible. Y es todo lo que puede hacer, a menos que quiera hacerle un agujero la chaqueta de Stark con su insistencia.

 

Satisfecho, cuelga la prenda en un cancho cercano para que se seque. Eso se encarga del primer problema, pero ahora está el siguiente a considerar: la orden de Stark de darse un baño y lavar su cabello.

 

Hay una gran bañera hecha de espléndido mármol verde sobre patas doradas justo a su lado, pero por supuesto no puede utilizarla. Un esclavo haciendo uso de una bañera como un hombre libre sería algo inaudito. Y para nada permitido. A los esclavos se les dirige a los barriles de agua en el patio real para sus necesidades de aseo, nadie por un segundo consideraría la idea de tener a un esclavo salpicando agua en una bañera.

 

Excepto que ahora Stark se lo ha ordenado, y ese es un problema. Loki no se atreve a pensar sobre las consecuencias de sentarse en la bañera de Stark si alguno de los capataces viene a inspeccionar. Incluso si Loki lo hiciera rápido, así reduciendo el riesgo de ser descubierto en el acto, su cabello húmedo delataría sus actos ilícitos durante horas después. No tienen manera de explicar que fue una orden de Stark, y de poco le serviría que el hombre lo confirme una vez que su castigo haya sido impartido.

 

Podría haberse escabullido para usar los barriles de agua en el patio, esperando que la resultante semi limpieza fuera suficiente para complacer a Stark, si no fuera por dos razones, la primera siendo que, para esta hora del día, los barriles ya han sido vaciados. Y la segunda, que no se atreve a dejar la habitación. Stark dijo específicamente que quería que Loki lo atendiera personalmente. ¿Y si el hombre regresa para encontrarse con que Loki no está? Inaceptable. Seguramente se arrepentiría de su previa lenidad.

 

¿Quizá Stark le dio esta orden como una forma más sutil de atormentarlo, para hacer que Loki se angustie y se preocupe mientras él no se encuentra? Seguramente sabe muy bien que a los esclavos no se les permite el uso de la bañera; las cosas definitivamente no son diferentes en Midgard. ¿O quizá es una prueba, para ver la autoridad de quién dejará de lado: las reglas de Vanaheim o las órdenes contradictorias de Stark?

 

Por supuesto, _puede_ que los capataces no vengan aquí en todo el día. Y si decide ignorar la orden de Stark, solamente atraerá innecesariamente su ira con su desobediencia. De cualquier manera, sus opciones consisten en ya sea arriesgarse a un posible castigo de un capataz (que más seguramente sea de Ulfgrimm) si obedece a Stark, o someterse un castigo seguro por parte de Stark si sigue las reglas.

 

La primera opción parecería la mejor. Al menos de esa forma hay una oportunidad de evitar un castigo por completo. Pero Stark dijo que no usaría el látigo con Loki, algo que con un capataz estaría garantizado a pasar.

 

No es siquiera una competencia. Loki cierra la puerta del baño detrás de él y regresa a la habitación principal. Si alguien entra, no pueden encontrarlo descansando aquí sin hacer nada, así que saca los implementos de limpieza del armario y se pone a trabajar. Tendrá que preocuparse por el regreso de Stark más tarde.

 

\-----------

 

Los aposentos son grandes, pero no lo suficiente como para tomarle un día completo de limpieza. Aun así, no es conveniente ser sorprendido sin hacer nada, así que alarga las horas limpiando polvo invisible y puliendo superficies ya limpias. Su estómago gruñe ocasionalmente, no habiendo tenido nada con qué llenarlo desde ayer. Probablemente la cena de los esclavos está siendo servida ahora, o si no ahora lo será pronto, pero no se atreve a ir a recoger su ración en caso de que Stark regrese mientras no se encuentra. Su ausencia sería lo suficientemente malo si el hombre quiere servicio inmediato, pero ahora que Loki también ha deliberadamente desobedecido una orden directa, sería un desastre.

 

Mientras coloca en su lugar un pesado candelabro de diez velas, habiendo limpiado meticulosamente su no existente suciedad, la manija de la puerta cruje suavemente y, un segundo después, Stark entra al pasillo. Está silbando suavemente y Loki se relaja un poco. Al menos el hombre está de buen humor.

 

Stark le dirige primero una mirada a Loki y luego a la mesa donde acaba de colocar el candelabro. —Te faltó un pedazo ahí, — comenta, apuntando con el dedo.

 

Exaltado, Loki mira a donde Stark le ha señalado, pero no puede ver polvo ni tierra.

 

—Solo bromeo,— dice Stark y luego se detiene en sus pasos.

 

—¿No te di una orden antes de irme?— Ahora hay un toque de acero en su voz, un agudo contraste a su previa jovialidad.

 

Loki ya se ha arrodillado ante la primera señal de la ira de Stark, esperando que su muestra de sumisión pueda servir para desviarla un poco. Asiente miserablemente desde su humilde posición en el suelo.

 

—¿Entonces cómo es que tu cabello sigue igual de grasoso que antes? ¿Olvidaste cómo asearte?

 

Tentativamente, Loki se apunta a sí mismo, luego en dirección al baño, y niega con la cabeza. _Si tan sólo tuviera su voz…_

 

—¿Te refieres a que no lo tienes permitido?

 

Una oleada de alivio cae sobre él al ver que Stark comprende el origen de su predicamento tan rápidamente. Asiente ansiosamente en respuesta.

 

—Mmm.— Stark lo considera durante un par de momentos. Luego, —de acuerdo, ¿qué tal si lo haces mientras yo sigo aquí?

 

La imagen de tal escena desplegándose es nada menos que ridícula, Loki sentado en la bañera como un hombre libre mientras Stark le explica a un Ulfgrimm boquiabierto que, en efecto, todo es por orden suya. Pero nadie cuestionaría a su invitado en su cara; los capataces simplemente murmurarían entre ellos durante la noche acerca de las extrañas e impenetrables costumbres de Midgard, las cuales no se puede esperar que ninguna persona cuerda comprenda.

 

Asiente cautelosamente.

 

—Muy bien,— dice Stark encogiéndose de hombros y luego apunta hacia el baño. —Ve a lavarte.

 

\---------

 

El sentimiento es difícil de describir. Está en algún lugar entre lo raro y lo incorrecto, pero también con un subyacente tinte de placer.

 

El agua corre suavemente por todo su cuerpo como si fuera una roca en medio del océano, el cual está tratando de tranquilizarlo para que duerma. Se siente bien contra su piel desnuda. De alguna manera, poco exigente.

 

Pero sabe que este baño no es para su disfrute; está aquí porque Stark encuentra su actual estado de higiene ofensivo y quiere remediar el problema. Así que toma la botella de jabón en crema del pequeño hueco en el extremo más alejado de la bañera (sigue lleno; Stark no ha utilizado nada, claramente prefiriendo sus propios productos de higiene) y frota una generosa cantidad de su contenido sobre su cabello. La espuma es sorprendentemente abundante y suave entre sus dedos, como ceda líquida. Un pequeño y suave sonido escapa sus labios.

 

Inclinándose hacia delante, agacha la cabeza bajo el agua tibia para enjuagarse. Luego repite todo el proceso, para asegurarse de quitar toda la grasa.

 

Y luego una vez más, para estar seguro de que todo se ha ido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, una pequeña aclaración para los que no estén familiarizados con el término:
> 
> El **“Allspeak”** o **“All tongue”** es una habilidad que poseen todas las deidades del universo Marvel que les permite hablar y comprender cualquier lenguaje. Es de esta forma que pueden comunicarse con diferentes especies en su idioma nativo.
> 
> Lo digo porque es una palabra que encontrarán en el capítulo (y en capítulos futuros también). La traducción literal no toma mucho sentido con la historia y, después de investigar varias horas, no logré encontrar una traducción oficial del término, así que decidí dejarlo como está.
> 
> Espero disfruten el capítulo. :)

Su estómago lo despierta, vacío y doliendo. Tal vez debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero no, ya no. En las mazmorras lo privaban de comida durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero desde entonces, se le han dado sus habituales tres raciones al día como a todos los demás esclavos. Bueno, a menos que haya hecho algo que ameritara que éstas le fueran retiradas como castigo, pero siempre se ha esforzado por que esto no pase y, además, virtualmente todos los castigos aquí son corporales de todas formas. Así que, a pesar de la miseria de las porciones y la sensación de nunca quedar completamente satisfecho, en su mayor parte ha tenido comidas regulares.

 

Pero Stark no le ha permitido ninguna comida todavía. Quizá quiere que Loki se pruebe a sí mismo útil antes de ser merecedor de un poco. Para qué otra cosa puede ser de utilidad aquí más que para hacer la cama y fregar el piso, no tiene idea. O quizá Stark simplemente cree que es un desperdicio dejar que los esclavos coman todos los días. Obviamente, pasar unos cuantos días sin comer no va a matarlo.

 

Se pregunta si debería levantarse, pero de nuevo, ¿con qué podría ocuparse? Stark sigue dormido y cualquier actividad más ruidosa que sacudir es propenso a despertarlo. Además, Loki ya pasó la mayor parte de ayer (en su mayor parte innecesariamente) limpiando la habitación y su nivel de limpieza no habrá cambiado durante la noche.

 

Así que simplemente permanece recostado en la alfombra y enrollado en su sábana, escuchando el sonido de Stark durmiendo.

 

\-------------

 

Todavía no se han emitido instrucciones específicas con respecto a sus actividades de hoy. Stark está ausente por el momento, habiéndose ido con sus planos y artilugios.

 

Así que Loki sacude a falta de mejores cosas que hacer. Luego bebe del grifo en el baño, disfrutando la sensación de agua fresca en su boca. Se siente extrañamente mareado, así que cuando regresa a la habitación principal se sienta en el piso para descansar un poco mientras su cabeza deja de dar vueltas.

 

Sin embargo, su trasero apenas ha tocado el piso antes de que la puerta se abra. Loki espera ver a Stark, pero no. Es Ulfgrimm.

 

Y Loki está holgazaneando en el piso, quieto y desocupado, todo lo que un esclavo no debería hacer. Maldice su mala suerte; el capataz debe haberse encontrado a Stark recientemente y darse cuenta de que el hombre no estaba en su habitación, o nunca habría entrado así sin llamar.

 

—Así que, tomando vacaciones, ¿no es así?— La voz grave del capataz es engañosamente dulce, pero burlona en el fondo. Rodea a Loki un par de veces, igual que un depredador. El hombre ciertamente tiene el aliento de uno.

 

—Siempre fuiste un holgazán, pero te dejaré en claro una cosa: si el señor Stark te pide como su esclavo personal, ¡entonces trabajarás para él! ¡Eso incluye cuando está ausente por negocios!— Con eso, Ulfgrimm lo golpea directo en la cara. Loki cae hacia atrás, levantando una mano para tomar su palpitante mejilla.

 

—Que no te atrape holgazaneando de nuevo,— advierte Ulfgrimm. —O _haré_ que te arrepientas.

 

\----------

 

Cuando Stark regresa, Loki está sobre sus manos y rodillas, fregando el ya reluciente piso.

 

La primera acción del hombre después de quitarse los zapatos en el pasillo es arrojar sus cosas sobre la cama y luego a sí mismo, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza de la forma en que alguien que ha pasado el día sentado en una silla lo haría. Luego se queda quieto, estudiando a Loki desde una posición a medio sentar, sus codos detrás de él para sostenerse.

 

—Te metes en problemas en todas partes, ¿no es así?

 

Obviamente se está refiriendo al ojo morado que Loki muestra actualmente por su encuentro con Ulfgrimm. Ha visto su propio reflejo en las superficies que ha estado puliendo todo el día y la marca no es algo que uno pasa por alto, incluso con una mirada superficial. Por supuesto que Stark lo notaría.

 

Simplemente se encoge de hombros en respuesta.

 

Stark no hace más comentarios, pero Loki puede sentir la mirada de Stark sobre él por un largo rato. No le gusta particularmente esa mirada.

 

\-----------

 

De nuevo, Stark está ocupado haciendo modificaciones en sus enigmáticos planos de aire. Loki se pregunta qué pasaría si caminara a través de esas proyecciones, si sentiría algo en lo absoluto o si éstos quedarían de alguna forma arruinados, pero no tiene forma de preguntar. Y _no_ preguntaría, por supuesto, incluso si tuviera manera. Los esclavos no hacen preguntas si no son directamente pertinentes a las tareas que tienen que cumplir.

 

Probablemente son como sus propias ilusiones, sin forma ni sustancia, de las cuales no podría sentir nada si las tocara.

 

Pero de nuevo, a diferencia de las ilusiones de Loki, Stark puede realmente mover sus proyecciones con sus dedos, haciéndolas responder al mundo real, así que hay algo más sobre ellas que un simple espejismo. Quizá _sí_ se siente algo al tocarlas.

 

Hay un parpadeo azulado y, un segundo después, las líneas, los pequeños números y las figuras geométricas han desaparecido, Stark habiendo apagado su aparato.

 

Aunque, en lugar de dejarlo a un lado, el hombre comienza a girar éste en sus manos con una mirada distante en su rostro, su frente fruncida y sus ojos mirando hacia un punto indeterminado en la distancia. Probablemente está pensando en el siguiente paso del proyecto del que se está ocupando, o algún problema al que aún le falta solución. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la pantalla, como si tratara de remover una mancha y Loki se pregunta si debería ofrecerse a limpiarlo con su trapo para mostrar su atención y disposición para servir.

 

Pero decide no hacerlo, en caso de que logre romper esa cosa. No vale la pena el riesgo.

 

—Aún puedes escribir, ¿no es así?

 

Lo repentino de la pregunta aturde a Loki durante varios segundos. Luego, comprende a lo que Stark quiere llegar.

 

Asiente. Por supuesto que aún puede escribir. El hechizo sólo le quitó la voz.

 

—Bueno, eso pensé.— Con eso, Stark finalmente deja el artefacto a un lado y se dirige a rebuscar en una de sus enormes valijas. Regresa unos momentos después, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo Midgardiano en una mano. Le da ambas cosas a Loki, quien cuidadosamente las acepta.

 

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo terminaste aquí en primer lugar?— Stark pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama de nuevo, los resortes crujiendo suavemente mientras éstos soportan su peso. —Sí, los Vanir obviamente me contaron al respecto, pero quiero conocer tu versión también.

 

No es realmente una pregunta que le interese responder, pero Stark ha preguntado, así que tiene que ofrecer una respuesta. Comienza a anotar una, esperando poder omitir las partes más… vergonzosas, pero deja caer la pluma antes de haber completado siquiera la primera oración.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Terminaste ya?— pregunta Stark con un dejo de molestia en su voz. Probablemente esperaba una larga exposición a continuación y ahora sospecha que Loki está tratando de evadir la orden, así que Loki le entrega el pedazo de papel para mostrarle el problema antes de que la molestia se convierta en enojo.

 

Stark echa un vistazo, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que veía. —Runas, ¿eh? ¿No puedes escribir de manera, ya sabes, _normal_?

 

Loki niega con la cabeza. El _Allspeak_ sólo traduce lenguajes, no sistemas escritos o alfabetos. Es cierto, _aprendió_ el alfabeto Midgardiano poco antes de viajar ahí, pero ya casi lo ha olvidado por completo, habiéndolo usado muy brevemente.

 

—Mmm,— Stark murmura mientras arruga el papel, su decepción es obvia. Demasiado tarde, Loki se da cuenta de que debió haber escrito su comunicación en runas Vanir en lugar de runas Aesir (a diferencia de la mayoría, está familiarizado con ambos sistemas de escritura), porque entonces alguien aquí podría leérselo en _Allspeak_ a Stark. Sólo eruditos dedicados y los usuarios de magia más avanzados normalmente aprenden las runas de otros reinos, y hay muy pocos de ellos.

 

Pero de nuevo, ¿cuál habría sido el punto de eso? Ellos lo quieren silenciado, así que, ¿por qué alguien se preocuparía por traducir alguna de sus comunicaciones escritas de manera correcta? Inmediatamente entenderían quién ha escrito la nota en posesión de Stark y probablemente saboteen la traducción con algo desfavorable para que se meta en problemas con éste como castigo por tratar de eludir la restricción de hablar que le han impuesto.

 

El hombre arroja el papel arrugado entre sus manos, la mirada en su rostro aún siendo de decepción. —Estoy seguro de que hay una forma de pasar sobre este problema, pero simplemente no la veo ahora.

 

Y Stark está en lo correcto; _sí_ hay una forma de pasar sobre él, pero Loki sabe que nunca va a suceder, así que no hace ningún reconocimiento a la afirmación de Stark.

 

\------------

 

Stark se ha ido de nuevo a su tercera reunión de hoy y Loki supone, por el comportamiento del hombre y unos cuantos comentarios murmurados, que él y sus contrapartes Vanir están llegando a las fases finales de la negociación. Cualquiera que sea el acuerdo que estén haciendo, ahora sólo están arreglando los detalles.

 

Pero no está interesado en esos detalles como lo está por obtener algo de comer. Han pasado dos días desde su última comida y ha pasado de estar meramente hambriento a positivamente voraz. Pero aún no se atreve a escabullirse durante las horas de comida. ¿Y si Stark regresa de una importante negociación y urgentemente necesita que Loki haga algo por él? No imagina lo que eso podría ser, pero no quiere tentar la ira de Stark después de todo lo que ha pasado.

 

Además, si la sospecha de Loki es cierta, la estadía de Stark aquí está por llegar a su fin y pronto estará de regreso en Midgard. Y eso significa que Loki volverá a sus tareas normales y a comer normalmente también. Un par de días más sin comida no lo matarán. Especialmente no cuando sus deberes aquí son tan ligeros en comparación a su jornada habitual de trabajo, requiriendo poco esfuerzo físico.

 

No es de extrañar que Stark no crea necesario alimentarlo.

 

Aun así, sus pensamientos tercamente continúan regresando al lujoso festín de hace dos noches y toda la comida que llevó por las escaleras, de la cuál no pudo comer nada pero que podía oler perfectamente bien. Todas esas finas carnes, los tiernos vegetales, las salsas cremosas, los pasteles dulces y…

 

_Detente,_ le dice a su cerebro, pero a éste no le importan ni un poco sus órdenes impotentes, sino que se burla de él con las imágenes más deliciosas que puede conjurar.

 

Está agradecido cuando Stark regresa. Al menos la presencia del hombre servirá para romper en algo la monotonía, dándole a su obsesiva mente algo más en qué pensar que las quejas de su estómago marchito.

 

Luego, su corazón se hunde miserablemente cuando Stark entra a la habitación principal.

 

_No. No es justo._

 

El hombre lleva consigo una canasta de madera y, por el encantador aroma que la rodea, es claro que Stark ha hecho un desvío a las cocinas para recoger una cena recién preparada.

 

Y obviamente planea comerla aquí mismo, en presencia de Loki.

 

_¿Por qué no pudo haber cenado con sus amigos Vanir como todas las demás noches? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_

 

Para empeorar las cosas, Stark le dan la canasta a Loki, obviamente esperando que éste prosiga y prepare la mesa para él. Lo cual es estúpido, porque las habitaciones no están hechas para comer en ellas, los _comedores_ lo están. No hay platos o utensilios aquí. No puede preparar una mesa apropiada para Stark aquí, y la comida huele maravillosamente, y…

 

—Es para ti,— dice Stark. —Pensé que quizá querrías comer algo.

 

_¿Qué?_

 

Debe haber un error. Los esclavos no comen comida como esta. Esta es _buena_ comida, no gachas, o pan duro, ni papilla sin sabor.

 

—¿No tienes hambre? — Stark pregunta ante la pasividad congelada de Loki frente a la comida que le era ofrecida. Instintivamente, Loki da un paso hacia atrás tomando la canasta posesivamente en su pecho. Un comportamiento totalmente inapropiado para un esclavo, pensar que tiene derecho a reclamar algo para sí mismo, pero no puede evitarlo.

 

—Bueno, puedes tenerlo.— dice Stark, encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo ya comí.

 

Es increíble. Y mejor que cualquier cosa que ha tenido desde su llegada aquí, mucho mejor. Un cremoso estofado con carne, champiñones y zanahorias. Y pan aún caliente del horno, más suave y blanco que una nube de verano. Simplemente no puede creer que este festín sea _suyo_.

 

Mientras come, cada bocado derritiéndose en su boca como mantequilla, se pregunta si la generosidad de Stark se debe a que ya tiene todo en su mano ahora, el acuerdo a punto de cerrarse. Pero mientras observa a escondidas al hombre manipulando uno de los artefactos que son su constante compañía, con un ceño fruncido en su frente que no estaba ahí antes, Loki se da cuenta de que no, ese no es el caso. Stark parece inusualmente sometido, incluso intimidado. Algo debe estar mal.

 

Quizá las negociaciones no van del todo bien y ha habido un contratiempo inesperado. Tal vez los Vanir no son muy entusiastas de compartir tantos de sus secretos como Stark lo había esperado.

 

Bueno, lo que sea que fuera, es de poca consecuencia para él. Toma el último pedazo de pan y lo usa para limpiar la parte interna del tazón, asegurándose de llegar hasta la última pizca de estofado.

 

Permanece sentado en el suelo por un par de segundos después de que la comida ha desparecido, en parte para disfrutar el sabor restante y en parte porque no le gusta lo que viene a continuación. Pero sabe muy bien lo que se espera de un esclavo cuando se le ha sido otorgado algo como esto.

 

Así que se levanta y se dirige hacia donde Stark se encuentra sentado. El hombre levanta la mirada mientras Loki se arrodilla ante él.

 

—¿Qué estás…?

 

Estira la mano para tomar la de Stark y luego presiona sus nudillos contra sus labios. _Ya está._ Eso debería convencer al hombre de que sabe cómo comportarse, que conoce sus relativos lugares.

 

Aunque, por alguna razón, y contrario a sus expectativas, esta acción no parece complacer a Stark.

 

—Loki, no… hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo?— Stark luce extrañamente nervioso mientras retira su mano, mirando el espacio vacío al lado de la cabeza de Loki en lugar de verlo directamente a él.

 

Está confundido por la reacción de Stark, pero supone que no importa en realidad. Acaba de tener la mejor comida en años y eso es todo lo que importa ahora.


End file.
